The New Headmaster
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, many people began to blame Harry Potter for the death's of their loved ones. Harry was finally driven away from his home country. Warning: slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After hearing all the shouting and people blaming him for their loved ones dying, Harry Potter could not take the accusing stares even from people he thought liked him. Almost all the Weasley's were glaring at him, even Ron. Hermione at first looked conflicted but eventually she seemed to be listening to Ron who was saying it was Harry's fault Fred died.

After kissing Remus and Tonks, Harry left the great hall to find McGonagall who was one of those people that didn't blame him. She believed the others just needed time as they were grieving, so they needed to blame someone and take their anger out on someone, it just happened to be Harry. Harry also noticed she was being blamed as well for allowing students to fight against Voldemort and his death eaters, which wasn't true. She gave the older students a choice, they chose to stay.

Harry wanted to get healed and sleep, so after seeing Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall showed Harry to an unused staff quarters that survived the battle. She knew Harry would not get much privacy either from people thanking him or accusing him for allowing so many to die, that is how they are looking at it. Minerva thought those people were being unfair considering Harry did kill Voldemort making their world the safest it had been in a long time.

As Harry lay on a bed that was so like the ones in the dorm rooms only bigger. He kept going over everything that had happened, who had died and if he could have done anything differently. He was confused, he was conflicted and he did feel guilty because he didn't want anyone to turn up. It didn't matter what he said or did, people turned up the moment they knew he was there. It seemed to Harry that everyone wanted it to end and thought he had some miracle plan to pull that off. Well Harry did kill Voldemort but it came at a cost of many lives, lives he was now being blamed for.

It took Harry a long time to fall asleep, he kept seeing the faces of all that died. People like Remus and Tonks, young Colin Creevey, Lavender after being attacked by Greyback. Dean who was hit by the killing curse while he was fighting three death eaters, Fred who died when the giants destroyed the wall he was standing next to. So many died, so many friends of Harry's, even a few of the teachers.

Harry blinked a few times before finally opening his eyes. At first he thought he was still asleep because someone was sitting in a chair beside his bed that knew couldn't be, Harry had seen him die. He groaned from the pain he was still feeling in his body before reaching over to grab his glasses. When he looked back Harry just lay there with his mouth hanging open.

'As eloquent as ever Potter.'

'Professor, but you died, I saw you.'

'You saw me dying but luckily I had some potions on me in case I needed them. It was thanks to you that the blood flow eased otherwise I would have died, so thank you.'

'Um,' Harry shrugged, 'you're welcome, but it's me that should thank you, for those memories. If you didn't give me them he'd still be here because I had no idea.'

'Yes, I know, Albus and I spoke a lot about that. We both believed if you had time you would have worked it out for yourself. But time was against all of us especially when he realised you knew of his horcruxes.'

Harry pushed himself up until he was sitting. The way Snape sounded to Harry was so different and he didn't sneer or criticize like Harry was so used to from Snape. So he wasn't sure what to make of this Snape.

'You seem a bit incoherent Potter, do you need a healer?'

'Um, no, I saw Madame Pomfrey before sleeping. Sorry but it's you, the way you sound and look.'

'Oh I see, well if you must know this is the real Severus Snape. What you saw over the years was a carefully constructed person that was designed by Albus and myself.'

'So it was an act, you were acting to make Voldemort and everyone believe you were really a death eater and a spy?'

'I was a death eaters as I'm sure you would have seen from my memories but the rest, yes, it was an act. I noticed your shoulder though, exactly as Albus and I suspected.'

Harry looked towards his left shoulder, 'Yeah, horcruxes not the killing curse like everyone believed. I would rather no one know about this though, if you don't mind?'

'It will remain between us.'

'Thanks,' Harry wasn't sure how to take this new Snape but he did need to know something, 'So are you okay, I'm not talking about your health, I can see you're okay, but because of what everyone believed, that you killed Dumbledore.'

'I have spoken with Minerva and the minister, with the help from Albus' portrait and part of my memory they know the truth now,' Severus noticed Harry looked worried, 'They did not see the part about you. When I went to speak with Minerva, I separated those memories and only showed them the parts that were needed.'

'Oh good, thanks,' Harry pushed the blankets off, then pulled his old jeans and t-shirt on, then his shoes with no socks as they were ruined, like all his clothes were ruined, 'What's going on out there?'

'Since you've been sleeping, a lot, all the captured death eaters and snatchers have been taken away. Minerva has organised for all the bodies to be kept until the families can organise funerals. You are being celebrated around the magical world, but you are also being blamed, which is ridiculous as you saved everyone.'

Harry sighed, 'I blame myself in a lot of ways, they turned up because they found out I was here. I might not have wanted them here, but they still decided to fight.'

'It was their decision, but I am angry right now at your so called friends. I overheard them before they left. They seem to think it was your fault that Fred Weasley died.'

'I saw it happen, but he did turn up for me, they all did. It doesn't matter, you can never satisfy everyone. Do you know how long I slept?'

'Yes, nineteen hours, Madame Pomfrey did check on you twice to make sure you were alright. Minerva and the minister checked on you as well, then I told them I will remain here until you woke. So you see Potter, not everyone blames you and you should not either.'

'It's always the same though, some like what you do, others don't. I need my other potion, I should find Madame Pomfrey.'

'Yes, dark magic takes a long time to heal. I have been making more potions for her so she could concentrate on healing. Right now though, because there are no enchantments around the school, everyone can get in, which means there are a lot of reporters hoping to see you. So if you would permit me, I will escort you to see the Poppy.'

'Um, thanks professor, I really don't want to talk to anyone, not yet anyway.'

'Then let's go,' Severus could see Harry was a little weak. He slipped his arm around Potter's waist getting a small shy and embarrassed smile, before they slowly made their way out of the room.

hphphphp

A few days later, Harry received a letter from Ginny Weasley, delivered by Pig. She didn't blame him but she also wanted to know when they could see each other to talk about renewing their relationship. Harry knew this wasn't going to go down well, but he wrote back say they weren't going to renew their relationship and Harry never said anything about that when he broke up with Ginny. But he also wrote that since he was being blamed for some deaths and some of those were her family, he just couldn't feel the same as he used to, not about them or her. Since he was already hated by the Weasley's, this wasn't going to make it any better. But Harry wasn't ready to explain the truth and not to those who wouldn't keep it to themselves. So for now, Harry had more secrets to keep. He didn't really care, he saw the looks and the way his so called friends acted, so to Harry they were part of his passed now and nothing to do with now or his future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry couldn't believe how Snape was, he hardly left his side, always making sure people didn't disturb him in anyway. If anyone started yelling or blaming Harry, Snape would instantly pull his wand and make sure Harry was behind him. Between Snape, some of the staff and Minerva, even Kingsley, they all helped keep everyone away from Harry.

A couple of weeks after the fighting finished, Harry had overheard someone talking and what he heard made Harry at first upset, then angry. Andromeda Tonks didn't want Harry to have anything to do with her grandson even if he had been named godfather. She thought Harry attracted danger. Remus and Tonks wanted Harry to be the one to look after Teddy if anything happened to them, even over Tonks' mother. So she had no right to try to keep Harry away from Teddy, so now Harry had to work out what he was going to do.

One thing he did do was some research, since he was still at Hogwarts so he could keep taking his potions. He would sit and go through books on law, anything about children and the godparents. Another thing with Harry, he realised so many people, so called friends had turned their backs on him. Harry even overheard someone say that Harry Potter killed Voldemort which is what he had to do, now they didn't need to have anything to do with him anymore.

One thing that Harry heard made him furious. Some were saying Harry would become the next dark lord and that is the only reason he was able to kill Voldemort.

The more Harry heard and saw the more he realised that some people just wanted him around because he was the chosen one, but now they feared him.

Hearing all this made Harry confused and conflicted about who he thought were friends. Some he knew were still his friends, like Luna and Neville, but others seemed to hate him like Ron and Hermione did. The one person Harry had found he could count on for anything was Severus Snape. Again that made his old friends angry, they said he was turning his back on his friends for someone that allowed students to be tortured. It did not matter that the minister had released a statement about Snape's involvement and why he allowed certain punishments which actually protected the students from being killed, they weren't going to listen.

One thing Harry Potter was careful about, was his secret. The secret that he was gay and he knew there were going to be a lot of people that would never accept that. Another thing Harry knew, he liked Severus Snape, they had started to become close and were now good friends. Those feelings scared Harry, but he also knew nothing could come of it. It made his decision easier, so he knew what he had to do. He didn't want Severus to feel uncomfortable in his presence, not after everything he had done to help Harry, so he made his plans.

After Harry found out everything he needed and worked on money from his vault. He sent off the paperwork needed and it only took two weeks before he got his forms back. Harry only needed to work on one more thing and it was only a week later that things went perfectly for Harry. While he forced Andromeda Tonks to allow him to see his godson because Harry showed her documents that could have her arrested if she didn't, she reluctantly allowed him inside.

As soon as she left the room since she didn't want to have anything to do with him, Harry picked up the boy and hurried from the house. He went straight to pick up all his bags that he had ready, then left. H wasn't just leaving the Tonks home, he wasn't just leaving Hogwarts, he left the country, all legal as well.

Harry did it this way because he knew with the way some people were acting, even people that used to be his friends. They would all side with Andromeda and try to take Teddy from him. Harry couldn't take the names he was being called, he was verbally abused about people dying, but he was also physically abused, some with magic, some with fists. So his decision was easy once he knew he had legal custody of his godson. Harry Potter along with Teddy Lupin left everyone and everything behind to settle into their new home and knew life in another country.

hphphphp

Over the next couple of years Harry did occasionally buy international newspapers to see what was going on back home in England. He saw a lot of articles about him, but he noticed that whenever one of his so called friends spread malicious rumours about him, another friend that still thought Harry was a friend and being treated badly would do an interview to squash those rumours. So even though the magical world in England was mixed with how they felt about Harry Potter, he noticed it was only about a quarter of the population that wanted nothing to do with him or want him back. Everyone else always put notices in papers hoping Harry would see their plea to return, even the minister said they would work together as he believed Harry had been treated unfairly and badly.

Harry and Teddy were a perfect little family, Teddy loved Harry and changed his hair to match his godfather whenever he could. He ended up with black messy hair more often than he's own brown hair. Teddy had started to call Harry daddy instead of Harry which he always tried to get the young boy to call him. But after a while he just let it go and thought when he was older he would explain more about his parents. He had legal rights over Teddy and he did legally adopt him so Harry could have Teddy call him daddy. But Harry felt like that was betraying Remus even if he believed Remus would not mind in the slightest as long as Harry told Teddy all about his parents when he was older, which Harry intended to do.

To Harry they had a great life, it was calm, it was relaxing and Harry Potter was content. He only had a few qualms about leaving. He did miss his friends that stayed his friends, he missed McGonagall and Kingsley, he missed Hagrid but the one he missed most was Severus. It was impossible, Harry knew that, Severus had loved his mother, which proved he wasn't gay. If he found out that Harry had feelings for him, it might have ruined their friendship and made it awkward for them to be around each other. Harry didn't want to put Severus in that type of situation, so he kept his true feelings to himself.

Finally after being gone for four years, Harry started to write to people back home. He wrote to Severus, but he also wrote to McGonagall and Kingsley. He wrote to Neville and Luna a lot as well. He found out from Neville that Bill and Charlie Weasley held nothing against Harry and tried to get the rest of their family to understand that it was not Harry's fault that Fred died. They all turned up and it was their decision and their choice. So Harry knew he had Bill, Fleur and Charlie support him along with a few other friends.

He always received letters from all the ones that supported him and quite often as well. But it was months before he heard from Severus and those letters didn't seem like the Severus Harry got to know. Harry realised not long before he left that he was falling for the man that had been friends with his mother when they were kids. Because of that, Harry figured Severus was straight so he never let on about his feelings. Or the fact it was another reason why he left. He couldn't stay knowing he could never be with Severus and the most they would be to each other was friends. Harry knew he couldn't stay if that was how they would be and he would always need to make sure his feelings never showed, so leaving made it easier all around. He loved his life with Teddy, they had a great relationship, and a great home. Since he had to leave he made a good life for him and his adopted son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry was sitting at his desk re-reading the letter he had received earlier in the day. He had read it then sat there in complete shock before finally reading it again, trying to taking in what had been written. As he was reading it through the third time, his thoughts drifted to his son and knew they would need to discuss this. Right now it gave Harry time to think things through as he had two more weeks before his son finished his fourth year of his magical education.

Over the next two weeks all Harry did was think about the letter he received. The more he thought about it the more excited he got. But he couldn't just think about himself right now, he had Teddy to take into consideration. This was their home and if Harry decided to take the offer they would be heading back to England.

Two weeks later Harry was waiting for Teddy to arrive at the station, he stood with all the other parents waiting for the carriages to arrive. He felt anxious and a little worried about how his son would take the news. As the carriages stopped, students of all ages climbed down and either ran to their parents or stood talking with friends knowing they probably wouldn't see each other for a while.

'School seems to be over too fast?' Harry grinned as Teddy hugged him.

Teddy laughed, 'Yes dad, it seems time just slips away from you. But I think you need a new line.'

Harry laughed, 'Yes, I suppose I do. So how were your tests?'

Teddy rolled his eyes, 'You always ask and I always give the same answer, good.'

'Yes, but it does make me wonder how they really were. Anyway, let's go home so you can raid the kitchen, I'll get us some drinks, we can talk while you eat.'

Teddy stared at his father, 'You don't normally do that, not straight away, you wait until tonight, so why are you?'

'I'll explain, come on son,' Harry shrunk his son's trunk put that in his pocket then put his hand on his son's shoulder and they apparated away. When they arrived home, Harry and Teddy went straight up to the boy's bedroom. Harry resized the trunk then left it in the corner of the room. He headed for the kitchen where Harry got drinks while his son got some food. He Harry waited until Teddy had finished eating before bringing up the subject he needed.

'Okay, so what's going on?'

'I received a letter a couple of weeks ago from Minerva, shocked the life out of me. I've read it a few times trying to work out what to do. She has given me a bit of time and she also knows I have to talk it over with you.'

'A bit of time to work out what?'

'She wants to retire. Remember what I told you about her, the war took its toll on all of us, but because of her age it seemed to have aged her a lot more.'

'Yeah, I saw your picture at seventeen and thought you looked a lot older, that's when you explained and bought those books.'

'Right, anyway, she asked me something, a favour that is not to be considered lightly.'

'What does she want you to do?'

Harry stared at his son for a few minutes before answering, 'She has already had it approved if I want to do it, but you have to decide as well. This decision has to be made by both of us, not just me and she understands that.'

'Dad, just tell me what's going on.'

'Alright, she asked that I take her position starting from next term.'

'Oh blimey,' Teddy gapped at his dad, 'That would mean you would be my…' Teddy couldn't finish as he kept staring at his father with his mouth hanging open.

'Yes, I would, so you see, we both have to make this decision. I already know it will be a little awkward seeing certain people. But I've changed a lot since they saw me and I don't think they will expect how I am today.'

'Yeah, you told me, but dad, why you and not someone else?'

'There was only one other she did considered but he turned it down, he prefers the job he has. She said she would not trust the others to do right by the school or they weren't suited, the governors and minister agree with her. She couldn't trust them but she knows she could trust me implicitly.'

'And do a good job as well,' Teddy smiled.

Harry hugged his son, 'I believe I would, you know how I feel about Hogwarts, that hasn't changed just because I left.'

'You had reason to leave, it was wrong of all of them. But aren't some of them there?'

'Three, one I'm not sure about, an old enemy but not about the battle or the deaths, we just never got on from the time we meet. Another is one I know hates me and one is still a good friend. Neville, you met him a couple of years ago with his wife Hannah and kids.'

'Yeah, I liked them, they were nice. So if you decided to do it, and I decide to do it then I'll do my last three years there instead of here?'

'Yes you would, that's why you had to decide as well. I can't make the decision for you, we both have a lot to think about then decide.'

'How long has she given you?'

'A month, then I have to give her an answer, yes or no.'

'Then we both have a lot of thinking to do. I know you miss your friends and you miss being able to visit your parent's graves. If we do this I could see my parent's graves as well. But what about my grandmother, could she cause problems for us?'

'I have full custody of you, I also legally adopted you, so no, she can't do a thing. I made sure everything was legal before we left there.'

'Okay, that has been my only concern if you wanted to go visit.'

'No one will take you away from me Teddy. Your parents wanted me as your guardian if they died, it was also in their will what their wishes were. I told you all this, I checked everything thoroughly to make sure you were legally mine before we left.'

'I know, but now there's a chance we're going back, everyone will know who I am though, won't they?'

'Teddy Remus Lupin Potter, yes, they will definitely know who you are. Your parents were wonderful, caring, brave people. It doesn't matter that your dad was a werewolf, he made sure he couldn't hurt anyone and you aren't infected.'

'I know, you told me about all the tests you had the healers do on me. So if we had any problems it would be from those that kept blaming you?'

'Yes, but over the years I've found a lot more people that supported me and thought those others were wrong for blaming me. So if we both decide to do this you know your friends can visit and we will be coming back here for holidays. I love this place just as much as you do, so I do want to come back.'

Teddy could hear it in his father's voice, he wanted to go, but he also knew his father wouldn't want him to go just because he knew he's father wanted it. So Teddy realised he had a lot of thinking to do. He wanted his father happy and this job could be just what he needed. He also wanted his father to meet someone and settle down. All his father told him about his personal life was he had a couple of short term relationships but they didn't last, they weren't suited. Maybe going back to England will change that for his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the holidays, Harry and Teddy did go away for a couple of weeks. They figured with what they both had to decide, having a bit of time away from their decision was a good idea. They visited France and got to see Hagrid who was visiting Madame Maxim. Teddy and Hagrid hit it off instantly, that was after Hagrid finished crying all over Harry. They spent the day together before Harry and Teddy left to continue their holiday.

Harry and Teddy arrived home, unpacked, then shopped for some food. While Harry was cooking dinner, Teddy sat at the table.

'I've made my decision dad, have you?'

'Yes, I have. Can you tell me what reasons were behind your decision?'

'Yeah, but then you'll know what I've decided,' Teddy smirked making Harry laugh, 'I want to hear from you first.'

'Alright,' Harry finished cooking, then placed two plates on the table, sat down across from his son and started eating, 'I took everything into consideration, you and me, what it would be like there and what it's like here. Australia is a beautiful country but it's not my home even though I do love it here. England is my home, it's where my parents were born and where they died. It's where I was born and grew up, it's where you and your parents were born. I know you've lived here your whole life, from three months old, but you weren't born here. Hogwarts has always meant a lot to me, Minerva and Hagrid do as well. Kingsley, Neville, Luna, a few other friends that I haven't seen in fourteen years mean a lot to me, and I do miss them, a lot,' Harry ate some more of his dinner, then looked back at Teddy, 'This job is a dream come true, something I thought about a few times when I was growing up, but I didn't think it would ever happen. I did think about it here, seeing if maybe I could work at your school, maybe after you left, but Hogwarts,' Harry finished his dinner, and noticed his son finished as well, he put his fork down before continuing, 'I would like to take the job and go home, but I don't want you to…' Harry never got to finish as Teddy cut in.

'I want to go as well dad, not just because I knew you wanted to, I want to be able to visit the places my parents lived and went to school. You're my dad, so I want to see where you lived, I want to see your parent's graves and I want to visit my parent's graves. I also want to meet the good people that stayed your friends. I know I'll miss my friends, but they can visit just like I can. But in three years I'll be an adult, working in whatever I decide, and there's a lot of opportunity over there. So basically, I want to live in England, live at Hogwarts with you.'

Harry couldn't help himself, his smiled hugely, 'Then it looks like we're leaving. But just remember, you can visit here anytime, this house will always be ours so you'll have somewhere to stay on holidays. So even if we might both visit during our holidays, when you are an adult, then you can come here alone.'

'I will visit, with you and after, but not straight away. I'll make sure my friends visit, oh, will that be allowed, during the school holidays?'

'Yes, that's no problem, but I'm thinking of getting another house over there. That way we can leave Hogwarts for a few weeks. I'm sure after being there all year you would like to leave and with the enchantments around it, it's not always a simple thing to remove them.'

'Sounds good, so you better write to Professor McGonagall, let her know we're coming home.'

Harry got up and hugged his son, 'Thank you.'

'Go do it now dad, I'll do the dishes.'

'By hand?' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, it won't kill me.'

'No, it won't and I've said that to you lots of times, you've never taken any notice before. Thanks Teddy,' Harry hugged him again then headed to his office to write his letter to Minerva.

hphphphp

Harry and Teddy packed up all the personal belongings, their clothes and all their pictures. They packed up anything they thought they would like with them, then Harry sent them all to Hogwarts, to their private rooms. So even though Teddy will get sorted privately he will stay in with Harry until term begins unless he changes his mind and moves into the dorm rooms early.

Harry sealed the house, then took the port key out of his pocket. Teddy put his hand on it, then both felt the familiar jerk behind their stomachs. A few seconds later, they arrived in the beautiful round office with Minerva smiling at them, Harry instantly hugged her.

'Oh it's so good to see you Harry, you've changed in the last few years.'

Harry chuckled, 'You mean gotten older, I am thirty three years old now.'

Minerva shook her head in amusement, 'That's not what I mean,' she turned and smiled at Teddy, 'Look at you, so much like your father.'

'Yeah, dad told me I look like my real dad. It's nice to see you again Professor.'

'Thank you and it's nice to see you too Teddy. So before you settle in, let's get this sorting over with so Teddy will know which house he belongs to then I can officially hand everything over to our new headmaster.'

'Headmaster, something I never thought could happen, not in a million years. Alright Teddy, let's see if you follow me and your father and go into Gryffindor or your mother and go into Hufflepuff, maybe none of us.'

Teddy stepped in front of Professor McGonagall and she placed the old sorting hat on his head. 'A lot of courage I see, also someone with a lot of intelligence, but I also see a very caring person. So should you go in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or in Ravenclaw?' the hat stayed quiet for a while, then finally shouted, 'Ravenclaw.'

'Not for me, your father or mother, just for your brains,' Harry chuckled then hugged his son as Minerva removed the hat.

'Lorcan Scamander is only a year under you and Lysander will start in the new term, Victoire is also a year under you. Have you met them Teddy?'

'Once, a few years ago, Lorcan was nice, but I didn't have much to do with Lysander, I got on really well with Victoire. I'm still not sure how to take Lorcan's mother.'

'Luna is one of a kind Teddy, but that's what I love about her.'

'Why don't you both go settle in, then I will officially retire and officially make Harry James Potter the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'We won't be long Minerva, come on Teddy,' Harry and Teddy walked through the office into the large living area at the back. They both unpacked, but left all their pictures to hang up another time. Now they were here, they knew they had time to arrange their rooms as they liked and make it more them. Harry now had to get ready to take over one of the most important jobs there was in Britain. He hoped he could do half as good as Minerva and Albus, two people that meant so much to him, he didn't want to disappoint them. Teddy had been very encouraging, always telling Harry he would make a great headmaster, now he hoped he didn't disappoint his son as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After signing all the official forms, Harry got hugged by Minerva again. He was also applauded by all the former headmasters and headmistresses in the portraits that hung around the beautiful office.

Then as Harry and Minerva had discussed during their floo calls. The rest of the staff were not going to know anything about Harry being here or headmaster until the feast at the beginning of term.

All but one teacher had left for holidays, it meant that Harry and Teddy could move around the castle without being seen. Minerva had spoken with Aberforth and between both of them they did unseal the tunnel to just Harry and Teddy so they could go out. But both the Potters decided they would disguise themselves whenever they left the castle. They wanted to keep the news of Harry Potter's return until the last minute and Minerva was going to make that announcement at the feast before leaving Hogwarts for the final time. The minister was going to release a statement the day after term starts to announce that Harry Potter was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It was a week later that Harry got a knock on his door of his personal rooms which instantly made him wary. Minerva usually just gave a quick knock and stepped in. So Harry knew whoever was at the door wasn't Minerva, but he did have a feeling about who it might be. He stood, took a couple of deep breaths then opened the door.

'Severus.'

'Harry, do you mind if I come in?'

'Of course not,' Harry moved aside, then closed the door after Severus Snape entered his rooms. As he looked towards the dark haired man Harry realised his feelings for Severus haven't changed, in fact they were stronger, 'Why didn't you want the job Severus?'

'I prefer potions Harry, I'm sure you know that.'

'Yes, I do, but to pass up the opportunity to become headmaster, that shocked me.'

'It's not a job I'm suited for, you on the other hand will do an excellent job. Why did you leave like that, without telling me? I thought we were friends, it felt like you deserted me.'

'We were friends, we are,' Harry sighed, 'It was so hard Severus, I couldn't go anywhere without the verbal abuse, even some physical abuse. Then I wanted to get Teddy away from them before they brainwashed him against me.'

'Are they the only reasons?' Severus saw instantly how Harry hesitated and didn't seem to want to answer, 'Then let me tell you something, something I was planning on telling you but you left before I could.'

'Tell me what?'

'I was coming to care about you, I was hoping we might see if something could come of us.'

Harry sat down but kept his head lowered, 'I didn't know Severus, I thought you were straight and nothing would ever come of the two of us. I thought you were in love with my mother which meant you weren't attracted to men. I didn't want to sit around watching you knowing nothing would happen.'

Severus sat beside Harry, took his hand in his, raised it to his lips, 'You know I wasn't one for talking about my personal life, but I was trying to show you how I felt.'

'Felt, does that mean you don't feel anything for me anymore?'

'Do you?'

Harry couldn't help smiling before he looked up, 'I never stopped Severus, that's why the couple of relationships I did get into never worked. So now it's your turn, do you or have your feelings changed?'

'They have not changed, so we can see each other, get to know each other as a couple, see what happens?'

'It's a wonder you don't hate me for leaving.'

'I could never hate you, I was hurt for a while, but I knew the reasons for you leaving. So are you going to answer me, are we going to see what happens?'

'Yes I'd like that, I will have to tell Teddy.'

'Yes, Lupin's son.'

'I adopted Teddy, so he calls me dad and his last name is Potter, but he does know who his parents were. I told him a bit about you, that we were friends, but I never mentioned anything about how I felt. So why don't you have dinner with us, you two can meet and I can explain more?'

'I'd like that Harry. But you know we're about to shock a lot of people, some that still want nothing to do with you.'

'Hermione and Draco?'

'Actually Draco does respect you Harry and he finally admitted to me that he liked you. He could never show it when you were both students not with the way his father was. He can't believe how some of your friends turned their backs on you, not after everything you did. But Mrs. Hermione Weasley hasn't changed, her and her husband still bad mouth you whenever your name comes up. Neville had a go at her a few times, she just waves him off like he doesn't know what he's talking about and what he has to say isn't important. So what are you planning to do about her and her husband?'

'After letting Minerva know I was taking the job, I spoke with her and Kingsley a few times. We went through some rules that I can implement, which I have done. I also organised to have a small questions and answer book done for lectures I am going to be taken. My answers were all done under the influence of veritaserum. Kingsley did that for me, so that might shut people up, especially if someone else is saying different. They can answer under veritaserum then everyone will hear the truth. She will know nothing until I see how she behaves. It's time they realise I'm not the same as I was, I'm not the same boy who was so unsure of himself. I speak my mind and I will say what I need to.'

'Good for you and I always knew you could assert yourself if you just got past the fact that you always thought you weren't good enough. I always knew you were, too good for the likes of them.'

'You never lost any faith in me even after I left you for so long?'

'No, because I knew why you left. Apart from how you felt about me, you were having a hard time because of the way they treated you. But sometimes you can be so immature Harry when you should have been a man and spoke to me.'

'Was immature Severus, I've changed, so expect a man where you knew a boy. But I have to say, you look good. These last fourteen years have certainly agreed with you.'

'With no war, no dark lord and no death eaters, yes, my life became very calm. That is apart from dealing with irate students who can't follow the simplest instructions and melt their cauldrons or cause half the students to end up in the hospital wing being treated, dunderheads.'

Harry laughed loudly, 'You haven't changed have you, still terrorising all the students so they can't concentrate.'

Severus shook his head at Harry, then he just couldn't stop himself, his lips were on Harry's, his tongue pushing until he was given access. He was finally kissing the man he had been dreaming about for years, and the man was kissing him back with just as much passion as he was.

'Oh I wish I didn't just see that,' Teddy grimaced as he turned away.

Harry and Severus broke apart, 'It seems you do not have to explain to your son after all Harry, he caught us in the act of making out.'

Harry burst out laughing, 'Making out, Severus, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth. Snide comments, snarly remarks yeah, but making out, I think you've changed on me over the years. But now, Teddy,' Harry stood up and put his hand on his son's shoulder, 'I would like you to meet Severus Snape, or Professor Snape to you, and my partner. Severus, my son Teddy Remus Lupin Potter.' Harry watched as Teddy's eyes widen in surprise then finally shook the potion masters hand. But Teddy's thoughts were on what his dad said, partner. It seems to Teddy that his dad left out some information regarding Severus Snape. So now he had his dad as headmaster and his dad's boyfriend as the potions teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

For the first hour of their dinner, it was a little awkward between Teddy and Severus. Then finally Teddy needed answers.

'Why didn't you tell me how you felt about Professor Snape? You just said you became friends.' Teddy stared at his father.

'I never told him I had feelings for him because I did not know he was gay. I told you how he was friends with my mother, I actually thought he loved her in a romantic way, but it wasn't like that. So apart from the way I was being treated, I didn't want to sit around watching Severus knowing we couldn't be more than friends.'

'I explained to your father earlier today that I was going to tell him how I felt but he left before I got the chance. So before you turned up we were honest and realised our feelings had not changed, we decided to be together. That does not mean I will monopolise all your father's time. I know he'll be busy running this school and he will want to spend time with you. Hopefully once you have gotten to know me in a more personal way, we can become friends.'

'I would like to Professor for dad's sake. I know how I have to treat you in class, I expect that, you will be my teacher. I even have to get used to treating dad as headmaster, calling him Professor and not dad. Hopefully I won't get too many detentions when I slip and say dad instead of Professor Potter.'

Harry laughed, 'I will be speaking with the staff about that, you will not get into trouble for that slip, just try not to Teddy. It would not set a good example if my son keeps ending up in detentions all the time.'

Harry, Teddy and Severus laughed loudly thinking about how the headmasters son kept having detentions and what people would say about that. Finally the three of them talked openly not thinking about a student, professor and headmaster, but a father his partner and his son. By the end of the night when Teddy said he was going to bed, Severus and Teddy were more relaxed around each other than they were.

After Teddy left the two men alone, Harry and Severus stood together. They were holding hands while they stared into each other's eyes, dark eyes to green eyes.

'You don't wear glasses anymore, when did that happen?'

'I had laser surgery done when I first got to Australia.'

'What made you decide?'

Harry blushed as he looked away, 'I broke them, again.'

Severus laughed, 'How many times would that have made?'

'I lost count, so I finally said no more.'

'Well I think you look good, I can really see your mother's eyes now. Actually, I see more of Lily now than I do your father.'

'I seemed to have changed a bit over the years, apart from getting older.'

'But your looks finally caught up to your age where before you looked a lot older than your actual age.'

'Yes, I know. I showed Teddy a few pictures of me a couple of years ago, ones taken right after the battle. I then explain that I was only seventeen, he didn't believe me at first. So I went out and bought some books, I knew certain books would have been updated along with pictures. I wasn't expecting to be in great wizarding events of the twentieth century or the greatest wizards of the twentieth century. I thought maybe the rise and fall of the dark arts, and there I was in all three, then I found others.'

'You're in about ten books I think, that's at last count, those are the correct and accurate books. You're so called friends decided to get together with Skeeter and write one about you, the minister stepped in and stopped it. Skeeter was threatened with Azkaban if she ever tried to publish anything about you without your permission, then he did the same to your friends. So the most they can do is say they heard rumours or they twist some fact around to make you look bad. But Neville and a few of your other friends including the two eldest Weasley boys always come back with the truth.'

'If a book was written about me I would have taken them to court, no hesitation.'

'I think that's why the minister stepped in, it seems he knew how you would react. Anyway, I think I should go, it's getting late.'

'Alright Severus, I'll see you in the morning.' Harry slipped his arms around Severus' waist as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. He pulled Harry close so their bodies were rubbing against each other as their lips joined in a very hot and passionate kiss.

Harry and Severus spent as much time as they could together, sometimes just the two of them, other times with Teddy. Harry did spend time with Minerva as well. He didn't want to waste this time now especially when she was leaving right after the feast which Harry knew meant he wouldn't get a chance to see her for a long time. He knew they would be able to floo each other and send letters, but it wouldn't be the same. So apart from just spending time as friends, Minerva did take Harry through everything he would need to know and do as headmaster of such an important and prestigious school.

Harry, Severus and Teddy were talking in the headmaster's office, 'Remember, Lorcan, Lysander, Victoire and Dominique are going to meet you in the entry way and you're all sitting together. No one will know who you are until your first class tomorrow. That will give you time to settle in and your friends will make sure others see how you are before they know who you are.'

'I know dad, will you stop worrying. Sometimes you're like an old mother hen.'

Severus laughed loudly, 'Are you laughing at me Severus?'

'Yes, because your son is right. You might have changed over the years, but worrying about someone you care about has not changed. I'm not going to be far from Teddy until the students arrive, then I will join the staff.'

'I think Professor Snape is just like you dad. I can take care of myself. Now I'll sneak down to give you two a bit of time alone.'

Harry grins then hands Teddy his cloak, 'Alright, I'll see you at dinner.'

'Yep, you will,' Teddy hugs his dad then Snape, even though Teddy has to call Severus professor, they were now very close and Teddy couldn't be happier for his dad. He had seen the change in his father instantly and that came down to his relationship with Severus Snape.

After a few minutes of private snogging, Severus left the headmaster's office and headed down through the castle. He knew Teddy was somewhere here but under the cloak, naturally he couldn't see him. Severus actually laughed when he felt a light brush against his hand, he nodded before standing near the doors waiting for the students to arrive. The staff were making their way into the great hall, apart from Filius Flitwick, one of the only original teachers left apart from Severus and Hagrid.

Minerva was sitting in her usual seat to make sure no one got suspicious until she made her announcement before the feast. As the students started to file inside, Severus saw Teddy remove the cloak and step out as if he was just another student. He then joined Lorcan, Victoire and Dominique and the three friends went to the Ravenclaw table. Lysander, Luna's youngest son was coming with the rest of the first years. Severus gave Teddy a nod before sitting in his new seat which was right beside the headmaster's seat or as everything thought, the headmistress' seat.

'It won't be long before we shock Hogwarts Severus,' Minerva said quietly.

Severus couldn't help himself, he smiled because he knew that statement was accurate. He just couldn't believe Minerva said it.

'Oh Minerva, I have been looking forward to this day for a long time. Some people are going to get the shock of their lives.'

'I do believe you are right and I have to admit, I am looking forward to it as well. It won't be long now, the students are seated, Filius should be bringing the first years in any moment. Then I am looking forward to my announcement.'

'You should have brought out this side of you before Minerva, it's quite amusing.'

Minerva chuckled quietly, 'Maybe during my visits you will see it more Severus. But here we go, the first years,' Minerva tapped her glass, calling for quiet as Filius led the row of first year students to the front of the hall ready to be sorted into their houses.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The moment the sorting was finished, Minerva stood up, 'To all former students, welcome back, to our new students, welcome. I have a small announcement to make before we get to our wonderful feast prepared for us by the Hogwarts house elves,' Minerva looked around even glancing at Hermione who was about to find out just how much her life was going to change.

'As of the end of last term, I retired as Headmistress of Hogwarts. After some discussion with the governors and the Minister, we all decided on one person we knew would do an excellent job at running this historical school. He left us waiting for quite a while before he decided, and at one time I was not positive he was going to accept our offer, thankfully he did. So now since everyone is waiting for our feast, it will be his job to make all announcements after you have eaten. I would like everyone to please give a warm welcome the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter,' she turned just to see Hermione's mouth fall open and Harry step out from the room behind the staff table in magnificent emerald green robes. Minerva hugged him then moved aside to allow Harry to take his rightful place as head of Hogwarts.

'As Professor McGonagall stated, announcements will be made after the feast, but thank you for such a warm welcome. Now enjoy the feast,' Harry waved his hand across the four house tables and the food instantly appeared. Loud talk started as he sat down in the headmaster's seat, dished himself up some dinner but glanced at Teddy and his friends who were all smiling up at him. He smiled back before he caught a few words from Hermione as she spoke to Minerva, about how they should have given her the job. She kept saying Harry wouldn't have a clue as to how to run this school and how she should have been considered for the job. Oh little does she know just how Harry was going to run this school. But she would find out soon enough, Harry thought happily to himself.

Harry stood gazing around at the students waiting for quiet, then he started his welcome speech and rules. When he finished Harry knew the next bit would be something he hoped registered with his old friend.

'I have made some changes to Hogwarts which has been passed by the minister and governors. There will be new rules for students and staff, you will receive a copy of these rules at breakfast tomorrow. Now I think it's time for you all to head to bed. Prefects, lead your first years to their house rooms, and the rest of you students, try to remember what it was like as a first year. Give the younger students a hand occasionally. Alright off you go, bed,' Harry smiled then sat back down but this time turned to Minerva, 'That went well.'

'It went very well Harry. So if you will escort me to my rooms, I will collect my bags and be on my way.'

'Of course Minerva,' Harry smiled at Severus, Neville, Draco and all the staff apart from Hermione. He gave her a scathing look to let her know things were changing around here. Harry watched as Minerva hugged her former staff, then linked arms with Harry as they left the great hall.

After saying a private goodbye to Minerva, Harry changed the enchantments on his fireplace. He watched her leave, then redid the charms. He went to his desk to finish off some work when there was a knock on the door. Harry had charmed his office door so only Teddy and Severus could come straight in without knocking, but they would get a small flash of colour across the door if Harry was in his office with someone else. Anyone else would need to knock and wait for Harry to say come in before they could open his office door.

'Come,' Harry called, he never looked up just continued his work.

'You shouldn't be here.' Hermione snarled.

Harry slowly looked up and his face was cold and hard, 'Really, well everyone else thinks I should. So as of now, I'm here and I'm staying. Now what can I do for you Professor?'

'Ron sent me his patronus, he can't get in.'

'Yes, one of my changes, only staff and students can enter Hogwarts from now on. The governors, the minister and Minerva all agreed that is how this school should be, so I implemented that the moment I became headmaster.'

'But he's my husband, when am I supposed to see him?'

'You can leave for an hour after you've done your rounds or just see him on your one day off a fortnight. If you leave for the hour you must be back in the allotted time or you will be locked out of the castle. My fireplace is open for you to leave and come back but not for anyone else. If you don't like these new rules you could always leave professor. Now if you are staying, aren't you supposed to be patrolling the corridors?'

'You won't get away with this.'

'I already have…Mrs. Weasley, if you don't like it, leave, no one here will miss you, in fact they will cheer as you stepped into the fireplace. If you stay you will have to get used to some changes. Now you should get to what you were assigned to do or you will be watching the students in study classes instead of having your day off. Remember that next time you want to see me make an appointment, I'm terribly busy,' Harry flicked his wand, Hermione slid out the door and it closed behind her. Harry couldn't help laughing at the shocked look on Hermione's face. She was finally seeing the new Harry Potter, something no one had ever seen before.

'Very well done Harry my boy.'

Harry glanced behind him, 'I thought so, but thanks Albus.'

Harry sat at the staff table watching and listening to the students talk, especially about his questions and answer classes he was going to be given that came with a book. It was explained that Harry's answers were all given under the influence of veritaserum and asked by the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry noticed when Hermione read her copy of this that she looked concerned as she glanced over at the Gryffindor table staring at her two children. Harry knew that those kids had been lied to, soon they will be hearing the truth and know exactly how much their parents, uncles, aunts and grandparents have lied to them.

'Bloody hell Harry, you sure know how to surprise everyone,' Neville grinned as he took his new seat on the other side of Harry.

Harry laughed, 'I'll be doing a lot of that over the coming months Neville. But it's good to see you, I saw the kids, they've grown since I last saw them.'

'It's been two years mate. I like this class your taking, it might finally put an end to all the lies and rumours. I think Luna, Charlie, Bill and some others including me are getting tired of always having to correct the lies that get printed.'

Harry laughed again, 'Yes, thank you for that, Severus and Minerva explained what all of you did, yet none of you ever let me know. Why is that Professor Longbottom?' Harry smirked.

'Oh Professor Potter has gone all professional,' Neville laughed, 'We thought you deserved a break from hearing all that bullshit,' Neville moved closer and whispered, 'I saw Teddy, when will it be known who he is?'

'By his first class, which is potions by the way.'

Harry and Neville both smiled at Severus who gave a nod, but smiled at Harry as he placed his hand on Harry's leg.

'Oh, more surprises I see,' Neville grinned, 'As long as you're happy.'

'We are, very. Now, as you can see by that parchment, certain students and staff will now need to prove to me one way or another that student's punishments are called for. I have been filled in on how there are certain staff members who seem bias, that is going to change.'

'Yes, a very good idea Harry, it will finally stop some students getting away with no punishments when they should and other students getting punishments when they shouldn't. Well, I'm off to my first class, I will see you at lunch…Headmaster,' Neville bowed his head at Harry making him laugh, which made Neville and Severus laugh before he walked off. Harry squeezed Severus' hand before watching him leave for his first class. But he also saw Hermione storm angrily over to the Gryffindor table and talk to her children along with some of her nephews and nieces. Harry knew exactly what she was doing but nothing will change how this school was now going to be run.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Severus opened the door to his classroom and gestures for all the students to enter. Then he stood at the front of the class and explained about his lesson for the day. And as planned by Harry, he saw a hand up.

'Yes, Mr. Potter is there something you wish to know about this class?' gasps and stares all went round the classroom as all students looked towards Teddy.

'Yes Professor Snape, in my old school we had already covered this potion. So I was wondering if you still wanted me to do it?'

'It seems the Magical Academy of Australia is a little in front of Hogwarts. For now Mr. Potter, yes, just start with this potion. I will get a chance to assess which ones you will need and which ones you have already passed.'

'Yes sir,' Teddy smiled but saw the two expected Weasley kids glaring at him. Teddy just smirked then started to work on his potion.

Harry was again at his desk going through student records when there was a knock on the door. 'Come,' Harry called and again he kept reading for a minute before looking up, 'Professor Snape, what can I do for you?'

'We have a situation that calls for your new rules Headmaster. Mr. Hugo Weasley, Miss Rose Weasley and Mr. Fred Weasley here were all seen attacking Mr. Potter and Miss Victoire Weasley.'

'That's a lie, my children and nephew did nothing wrong, it was Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley that attacked my children,' Hermione glared.

'Then it is time to see who is telling the truth. I will remove Miss Victoire Weasley memory and Miss Rose Weasley's memory to see which group attacked and which group is telling the truth.'

'You can't remove my children's memories without my permission and I don't give it.'

'Then you should have read through those forms that all staff was given more thoroughly Professor Weasley. I have the right and permission to do so. Now if you wish to go against this, then your children can pack their belongings and you can enroll then in another school. So right now it's your choice, either I see their memories or they leave?'

'Fine, see their memories but then I'm filing a formal protest with the governors.'

'Go ahead Professor Weasley, but the governors are the ones that gave me permission to see students memories as they have had too many complaints about students lying and getting away with it by certain staff,' Harry stood and waved his wand until the pensieve was sitting on his desk, 'We'll start with Miss Victoire Weasley, if you could stand beside me and think of what took place, I will remove your memory.'

'Yes Professor,' Victoire smiled and stepped beside Harry and closed her eyes, she gave a nod then felt her memory of the attack being removed, 'Do I get it back sir?'

Harry chuckled, 'As soon as we finish watching it Miss Weasley,' Harry smiled at the girl then waved his wand over the pensieve and Victoire's memory was brought out for all to see, 'I see, well it seems Miss Victoire Weasley and Mr. Potter were telling the truth. So I'll replace your memory and you two can go without punishment. You will both receive twenty points each for your house,' Harry replaced Victoire's memory, 'Off you go to lunch.'

'Thank you Professor,' Teddy grinned then took Victoire's hand and left the office.

'Now you three, fifty points from each of you for an unprovoked attack on Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter. Every weekend for the next three months you will serve detention with Mr. Filch and Professor Hagrid for a cowardly attack on two students when their backs were turned. It's hard to believe that Gryffindor's would behave so cowardly and that attacked showed exactly how cowards act.'

'But sir, quidditch?' Fred said wide eyed with Hugo nodding.

'Then you better explain to your team they will need to find two more players. If you miss one detention then it will last longer and be changed to detentions with me, where I will take you into the forbidden forest. You will also be banned from ever playing quidditch at this school again. Miss a second one and you will be banned from quidditch for life, inside and outside this school. If there are any other attacks on any students you will be expelled immediately. Now get out of here before I take more points,' Harry glared at the three Weasley children who sagged as they left the office. 'Now Professor Weasley, I have been reviewing complaints regarding teachers punishments that the students believe are unfair. I quite agree with them, so as of now you are on notice, any more complaints by others that are proven to be accurate then you will be sacked. This school is changing and for the better.'

Hermione glared then turned and left without saying a word, but Severus closed the door and took Harry's hands in his.

'Teddy and Victoire are fine as you noticed, and that came down to Teddy's fast reaction on having a shield charm up before the spells hit them. You taught him well Harry.'

Harry smiled, 'Yes, I've been teaching him for a long time. I always knew there was a chance I could return whether it was permanent or for a visit. I wanted to make sure he could take care of himself. So how was class after they found out who Teddy was?'

'The two Weasley children in that class and that we know have been lied to glared at Teddy through the whole lesson. They did it so much so that they never ended up making their potions, so more points taken and detentions with me.'

'I expected them to do something, but attacking while their backs were turned surprised me. It must be the way their parents have been teaching them. So how in the name of merlin did they end up in Gryffindor and sorry for this Severus, but that is something Slytherin's used to do.'

'It's fine, Slytherin's were known for it, that has changed over the years especially since those kids do not have parents who are death eaters. They might still believe in the purity of blood, but they don't cause problems anymore. I believe I know the reason as to how they ended up in Gryffindor.'

'Oh, are you going to share?'

'First tell me this, did the sorting hate consider putting you in Slytherin and not Gryffindor?'

Harry chuckled, 'Yes, it did because it sensed that piece of soul. I kept saying not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin. Albus told me a year later that it was my choices that determined where I went.'

'You told Ron and Hermione about that didn't you?'

'Them along with all the Weasley's because I explained about speaking parseltongue which got me down in the chamber. So they told their kids to make sure they either thought of Gryffindor or to keep saying they wanted Gryffindor. It explains how they ended up in there when they don't deserve to be in Gryffindor. So your opinion on how they will go in the next lot of lessons?'

'They won't do anything against the rules or other students, not for a while especially losing their rights to play quidditch. Now, how about I take the headmaster to lunch?'

Harry laughed, then kissed Severus before the two left the office and headed down through the castle. Both men got smiles from almost all the students they passed, but what surprised them was when they entered the great hall they got applauded. It seemed Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Lorcan and Lysander started it but the other students agreed and joined in to show their appreciation on how well the new rules worked. They also noticed that the Weasley children that had been causing problems were sitting alone and looked completely lost and unsure of what to do. The realised that even though their mother was a teacher, she could no longer help them get out of trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Severus had been right, the Weasley children that had been causing problems, now weren't doing anything wrong because they knew Hermione could not help them anymore. She had been using her teacher's status to get her children and the nieces and nephews who she was close to out of any trouble when they deserved detentions. The Gryffindor quidditch team was all upset that two of their best players were now out of any games for three months.

Harry had received a threatening letter from Ron, George, Percy and Arthur Weasley all stating they were filing charges against him. Ron's letter was about keeping him from his wife and children. Harry ignored them knowing what he did was perfectly legal. And Harry also knew that Ron's boss, the head auror Gawain Robards would tell Ron exactly that which as an auror Ron should have known.

Only one thing concerned Harry but he had taken precautions in case it was needed. So on the first weekend of the Hogsmeade visit, Harry and Severus casually walked down the long drive following students and some of those students were Teddy, Victoire and their friends. It only took a few seconds of passing through the gates when Ron, George and Arthur stormed over to Harry with their wands pointed at him. Harry casually waved his wand and three wands flew out of their hands and into Severus. Ron pulled a second wand again Harry disarmed him before three men apparated behind them.

'You were right to be cautious Headmaster. I explained that what you did was your legal right as headmaster and passed by the governors,' Gawain said as he kept his wand pointed at the three Weasley's, 'First thing is you three are being arrested, which also means that Ron Weasley you have now lost your right to be an auror, your fired.'

'You can let us handle this Harry, go and enjoy your time off while you have the chance. Oh before you go, I have been receiving a lot of mail all saying the same thing. They are grateful to you for all your changes, now they know their children will be treated fairly and not be attacked by certain students who seem to get away with everything. That is all changed now thanks to you. All of them also say they are thankful you have returned,' Kingsley said.

'That's nice of them, but all I want was for all students to be treated fairly Minister. But are you sure you don't require my assistance because they were too easily disarmed,' Harry looked at Severus who handed the four wands to the minister.

'No, you did Gawain and Kevin's job for him and really Harry, anyone that knows how powerful you are should have known better than to take you on. I know I wouldn't, I'm not suicidal.'

Harry laughed at the pretend exaggerated scared look Kingsley gave him, 'I think I would enjoy a duel with the former head auror. I will let you take care of your prisoners while I take care of my students. Thank you for your assistance,' Harry shook both Gawain and Kingsley's hands, 'I will see you at dinner on Friday night Minister,' he smiled before he walked away with Severus, Teddy and the others all running up to them, 'See, I told you all would be fine.'

'So you contacted the minister and head auror?'

'Yes I did, just as a precaution as I did not want to take the chance that students might be harmed in anyway. Mr. Robards did say he spoke to Ron, seems he didn't want to listen. Now why don't you lot go and enjoy your free time while you can?'

'Thanks dad,' Teddy hugged Harry, then Severus before running off with his friends. But Harry and Severus noticed that he was holding hands with Victoire again.

'It seems your son has a girlfriend Harry.'

'Yes, that happened faster than I thought it would. I will have to sit down with Teddy and talk to him, then tell Bill and Fleur. I'm not sure how they will handle their thirteen year old daughter having a boyfriend even if they do like Teddy.'

'They will be expecting it, Victoire is a very pretty girl and she has veela blood in her. Now come on Harry, let me buy you a drink.'

'You're on Severus,' Harry smiled then they entered the Three Broomsticks. Within seconds the place fell silent before Harry's name was being spoken by everyone. Harry smiled, nodded then found a booth at the back while Severus got them both drinks. Harry saw that he was beginning to be treated the way Albus Dumbledore was treated, respected.

As Harry and Severus left the Three Broomsticks, Molly Weasley and another woman hurried towards them.

'You're ruining my family, you should have stayed away,' Molly screamed.

Harry slowly turned and his face was again cold and hard, 'If anyone is ruining your family Molly, then it is you and your vicious rumours. Then add the fact that what you teach your children and grandchildren is to tell lies, to attack unarmed opponents or opponents that are facing the other way, cowardly, which is wrong. If you wish to see your sons and husband then I suggest you head to the ministry where they are facing charges. Surely you don't want to join them do you,' just then Teddy appeared beside him, 'My charm worked son, are you alright?'

'Yes dad, she tried to grab me, but the moment she touched me, I was transported to you.'

'That is some charm Harry, please explain,' Severus said.

'Anyone that tries to take Teddy against his will the charm will activate and Teddy is instantly transported to my side. Again I had that passed by the courts as I am Teddy's legal adopted father. Teddy, where are Victoire, Lorcan and your other friends?'

'I explain if I disappeared where I would be, so they should be heading this way soon.'

'They are,' Severus nodded his head as a group of around twenty students ran towards them all calling to Teddy. 'We should go up to the Weasley's shop to explain about the new ban on their products, and if any student in caught with them, the owner of the shop will be receiving large fines for every product they sell a student.'

'Yes, we should while we have a chance. You know love, I'm glad I came back. So many things used to be wrong about our magical world, now it's being put right. Teddy, if you and your friends want to continue your fun you can, otherwise you can return to the school.'

'We still have a few things to get dad, but I was going to ask if I could have an advance on my allowance?'

Harry chuckled, but pulled out some galleons and handed then to his son, 'Just remember it will be less next week.'

'I know dad, but it's my first time shopping here. Thanks, love you,' Teddy grinned then ran off with his friends.

'Now ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'm a very busy man these days. I don't have a lot of time to stand around passing idle threats,' Harry nodded curtly then took Severus hand and they walked away leaving the two woman staring after them.

Molly and Audrey Weasley realised that their way of life had changed dramatically. First Ron will lose his job, Arthur, George and Ron were also in prison which means Arthur could lose his job as well. They both glared at the two men's backs before hurrying away wondering if there was any way to get Harry Potter back for ruining their lives. First they had to try and get their husbands out of trouble, and just hoped they didn't end up in prison.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After explaining the new laws to Verity, the Weasley's manager of the Hogsmeade shop, Harry and Severus walked hand in hand back to the school. But instead of going inside, they walked around the grounds. They would talk to each other, but sometimes students came up to speak with them especially their new headmaster. The one thing they all had in common was that now all the students will be treated the same and fairly.

'You know who is supposed to be on duty out here today, don't you love?'

'Yes, I will be speaking with her later.' Harry said as he glanced around.

'She'll use the excuse that her husband was arrested and needed to go see him.'

'Then she should have read her booklet on the new rules for teachers and their personal lives. If they want to be a teacher than their personal lives end up taking a back seat.'

'Yes, she should have realised by now. Let's go have some dinner.'

Still holding hands, Harry and Severus walked into the great hall to smiles from all the students and staff. The one that would not be smiling seemed to be missing from the staff table.

During their desert, four students stepped in front of Harry, 'Do you wish to speak with me about something?'

'Yes, we don't want to leave Hogwarts and after going through that book you put out we realised we've been lied to. But she's going to make us leave. Please Professor Potter, isn't there anything you can do so we don't have to leave Hogwarts?' Rose Weasley begged with, Hugo, Molly, and Fred Weasley all nodding.

'Let's go up to my office and we can talk. Do you know where Professor Weasley now?'

'She went to try and get dad out of jail,' Hugo said.

'That won't happen, so let's go talk,' Harry nodded to Severus and took the four Weasley children up to his office. He made them sit before putting his head in the fireplace to speak with the minister. The moment he pulled his head out, Harry faced the children again, 'The Minister will be arriving in a few moments,' Harry took his wand out, then started to perform complicated patterns towards the fireplace, 'That will give you time to speak with the Minister.'

'I'm not sure what you mean Professor,' Molly said.

'I have blocked my fireplace from anyone but the Minister for Magic. Which means Professor Weasley cannot return until I change them. Oh here is the Minister now.'

'Headmaster, what is so urgent?'

'Rose, as you are the eldest, do you wish to explain to the Minister?'

'Yes Professor,' Rose turned and looked up at the tall black man, 'My mother, Fred and Molly's fathers want to take us out of Hogwarts, they want to teach us at home. But we found out that they lied to us, all our lives they lied and we missed out on seeing and knowing two of our uncles, one aunt and our other cousins. We do not wish to leave Hogwarts Minister, but they are our parents, is there anything we can do so we can stay?'

'Yes, as you are all over twelve you can decide yourself where you wish to go to school. It is not legal to teach children at home unless there is medical reasons. That would need to come from the head healer at St Mungo's along with the healer of Hogwarts. So if you are sure you want to remain at Hogwarts under Headmaster Potter, then you will each need to fill out a form stating what your reason are. I will have the headmaster attach a form to yours stating the laws in regards to children learning away from Hogwarts.'

Rose turned to her brother and cousins, they nodded and all looked back at the headmaster or minister.

'Headmaster, four forms for the Weasley children please.'

'Yes Minister,' Harry went to his file cabinet and pulled out four forms then another for himself. He conjured a round table and four chairs, placed ink and quills on the table along with the forms then gestured for the children to take their seats. Harry went to his desk and filled out his form before handing it to the minister. Rose and Molly were the first to finish filling out their forms, Fred next with Hugo last.

'I will take those to the wizengamot and governors. Headmaster, keep the restriction on the fireplace until you hear from me.'

'Yes Minister,' Harry waited until Kingsley left, 'Now you know you do not have to leave and you were lied to. If you four can behave yourselves then I will lift your detentions. Let's say two weeks to see how you go. Now why don't you all head to Gryffindor tower and I will let you know when I hear from the minister.'

'One more thing Professor, what about our cousins, they might not believe us when we try to explain.'

'I will speak with them in the morning after breakfast, I will explain why you acted the way you did.'

'Thank you Professor, and we wanted to say sorry for attacking your son.'

'Thank you, but you need to apologise to Teddy and Victoire, not me. So off to your common room,' Harry smiled, waiting for the kids to leave before he left his office and headed down to the dungeons. He knocked and heard Severus call to come in.

'So what did they want?'

'It seems their parents were going to take them out of Hogwarts, they did not want to leave. So the minister just had them fill out forms explaining why they want to stay. I had to fill out a form as well stating the new law that children can't be taught outside of Hogwarts unless two healers sign off stating some medical condition is the reason they can't go to school. I restricted my fireplace until the children spoke with Kingsley, he told me to leave the restrictions on until I hear from him. I will speak with Draco in the morning, he can give me an official statement on the Weasley children's health.'

'Even though this is legal and needs to be done, it will cause problems outside of these walls.'

'Yes, we knew that when these laws were passed. So you're opinion on what Hermione will do now she knows she can't force her children to leave?'

'She will ask to stay to keep an eye on her children, she might even try to get them to see things her way. I don't think it will work, not if those children ask to stay.'

'I have the same opinion, but she is already on notice and all the staff know they only get one warning then they lose their jobs. I couldn't believe how many complaints from students there were about her punishments. Minerva explained how she tried to get these laws changed and even though she was respected as headmistress she couldn't get them changed. The governors thought they would have too much of a fight on their hands and that came down to Hermione and Ron being heroes of the war. But when I put in the request to have these laws changed as it would be the only way I could ever consider taking the job, they did it, instantly. They are receiving some mail first demanding I leave, then demanding to get rid of any new law I came up with. But more mail stating these new laws and me are the best thing to happen to Hogwarts.'

'The governors, the wizengamot and the minister knew these laws needed changing. But to have the support of the people would be difficult. With you making these changes, that's when they knew they had the support. People respect you Harry, they heard all about how you were driven away from you home and how Andromeda tried to keep you from Teddy who was rightfully yours as his godfather, which was stated in his parent's wills. You are still known as the hero and they did not like the way you're so called friends treated you.'

'If I have to use the status of saviour to make this world fair for everyone, then I will. Now I just want everyone to see I can do a good job as headmaster of this school. Naturally that will take a while for all to see, but even over the last few weeks there has been a shift by the students and staff. This school is running smoothly and without a lot of incidents.'

'Yes it is, maybe I might not have too many dunderheads in my class anymore.'

Harry laughed loudly, Severus had changed a lot, but he still had his few choice names for students that did not come up to scratch, as far as Professor Severus Snape was concerned that is.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry stepped into the hospital wing, 'Mr. Malfoy, can I have a word?'

'Headmaster, yes of course,' Draco led Harry into his office where they both sit, 'What can I do for you?'

'I need a report from you about Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Molly Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley and Roxanne Weasley. Their parents are trying to make them leave the school and be taught at home. As you know children can only be home schooled for health reasons, which we know they do not have. The Minister is going to see about a report from the head healer at St Mungo's on any visit those Weasley children paid St Mungo's.'

'When do you require it?'

'As soon as you can, naturally if you get busy with patients then it can wait.'

'It's quiet at the moment, only one patient, so I'll start. Can I speak freely Headmaster?'

'Of course.'

'I believe that you are doing wonders for this school Harry, you always loved Hogwarts and that shows in everything you do. You do not think of your reputation only what is fair and best for all students and staff.'

Harry smiled, 'Thank you Draco and from what I hear, you are a very good healer. Do not take this the wrong way, but I hope to never have to come here as a patient and that has nothing to do with you. That is only because of how often I did end up here when I was a student.'

Draco laughed, 'Yes, you did and I certainly understand.'

'I'll let you get back to your duties while I do the same,' Harry and Draco stood, shock hands before Harry went back to his office. Harry had five owls sitting on his desk when he stepped out of his rooms. He took the five letters then he sat down and read. The first was from Hermione demanding to be let in. The second from Hermione stating Harry was holding her children, nieces and nephews against their will. The third from Mrs. Molly Weasley stating exactly what Hermione did, Harry was holding her grandchildren against their will. The fourth from George saying to let his children out of Hogwarts or he would have Harry charged with kidnapping. The fifth from Percy saying pretty much the same as George. Harry placed all five letters on his desk then left his office. As he stepped into the great hall all the Weasley children including Victoire and Dominique, Teddy, Lorcan and Lysander all headed towards Harry. Harry noticed that some of the Weasley children were holding notes.

'Let me have breakfast then we will all go to my office.'

'So you know what these letters say…um Professor?' Teddy asked.

'I received some letters myself, so I have an idea what is in them. So go sit, eat you're breakfast and let me do the same.'

'Thanks sir,' Rose and the others all said then turned and walked away.

'You can't get in trouble, can you dad?' Teddy asked quietly.

'No, the minister spoke with me last night, everything is legal and everything is fine. You do not have to worry Teddy,' Harry could see his son still looked concerned and even though they were surrounded by students, Harry hugged his son, 'It's fine, nothing is going to happen to me, I have the law on my side, they don't. So please stop worrying so much or it will be you that is known as the mother hen.'

Teddy laughed, hugged his father tighter before letting him go, 'Thanks dad, Professor,' he smirked making Harry laugh before joining his friends.

Harry walked to the staff table, receiving a lot of smiles from students. He sat and dished himself up some breakfast and poured himself a cup of tea.

'I loved your stress relief last night Severus, but I think I might need more tonight,' Harry said softly.

'Okay, so what was that all about?'

'Letters from that lot, kidnapping, holding their children against their will, demanding to be let in or the let their children out. The Weasley children have received letters as well, so we're all going to talk very soon. They're worried they will be forced to leave, Teddy is worried I'll get into trouble.'

'I noticed Teddy wasn't smiling and he always smiles, such a happy young man.'

'Yes, he is. I reassured him, but I don't think he will stop worrying until we hear from Kingsley, which hopefully will be sometime today.'

'Then eat love, you will probably have a long day ahead of you. But I'll give you a full body massage tonight.'

Harry moaned softly making Severus chuckle, 'Did you have to say full body, that means naked and I love your hands on my naked body.'

'And they will be, all over your naked body, but now eat…Headmaster, you are needed.'

Harry chuckled, 'Tease,' Harry smiled then started eating.

When Harry finished he walked between the table's, stopping to allow all the Weasley children, and their friends including Teddy to follow him out of the great hall and up to his office. Harry conjured extra chairs, waiting until they all sat before holding his hand out. The Weasley children all handed Harry their letters. He sat behind his desk reading each letter and even though he kept his face impassive, his inside were boiling with anger at what these children's parents have written.

'Alright, first, you have done nothing wrong, none of you. As the minister stated last night, you are of the age to decide where you wish to go to school. Reading these letters and what your parents wrote is simply wrong, none of this is true. They are trying to make you feel guilty that you wish to stay at Hogwarts to learn. As you all know, children under the age of seventeen cannot use their magic outside of Hogwarts, your parents know this yet they are trying to encourage you to break the law. If you did, the first time is a warning, after that, your wand is snapped and you're expelled. So even if you were studying outside of Hogwarts you would never be able to pass any of your O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. You would never be able to own a wand again, that could ruin your lives. I cannot believe your parents would do this to you. Now you do not have to worry, you are inside these walls which are protected, they cannot make you leave. The Minister told you that and I have just told you that. You will probably receive more mail, if you do not want to deal with it, then give them to me and let me deal with them.'

'What about our mother Professor, she is a teacher?' Rose asked.

'Right now you're mother has had one warning and all staff only get one. So if she wants to resume her teaching position she can. But I will be making sure she does not try to guilt you or talk you into leaving. You also have to remember that only I can remove the enchantments to allow anyone to leave Hogwarts. If she still tries to cause any problems then she will be fired. I'm sorry to say but I think she will and if you are concerned at all you can always come straight to me. If for any reason you cannot get to me, go to Professor Snape, even my son who can make sure you're safe until I know what is happening.'

'So you explained to Professor Snape?' Molly asked.

'Yes, as he is the deputy head, he needs to know what is going on in the school in case I get busy or need to leave the school for any reason, which sometimes I do. Right now I'm just waiting to hear back from the minister, I cannot do anything else until I hear from him.'

'It seems you received some letters as well Professor,' Teddy said then nodded his head towards the five letters on the desk.

'I did, basically telling me I kidnapped their children, which I have not. Those forms you four filled out last night are legal forms. The moment you signed your name they magically sealed and made them legal, which protected me, protected you and your rights, they also protected Hogwarts.'

'Oh, were you concerned that we were making it up Professor?' Rose asked.

'No, I was not, but it has happened before, to previous headmasters. Any complaint form that needs to be filled out by staff or students becomes a magically legal document. It is just a protection for the school and who is in charge at the time. I realised the second day here that all of you had be lied to in regards to my son and I, that is one of the reasons I put out that booklet. It was to let everyone including all of you students know that what had been written about me was all lies. As I stated, the minister asked me all those questions under the influence of veritaserum which is like the killing curse, you can't beat it. Oh but it looks like the minister is arriving,' Harry stood and faced the fireplace as Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out, brushed down his robes. Harry relaxed instantly when Kingsley smiled and nodded to him which told Harry that yes, he was in the right and legally he had done nothing wrong. Now he expected to hear from Hermione, asking to be allowed back into the school.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

'You can all stop worrying, the forms were lodged which gives you lot the legal right to stay at Hogwarts to learn. Now at any time you wish to leave you can, all you need to do is tell the headmaster. If you did this though you could not learn any magic unless I am given a report from healer Malfoy and healer Grayson stating you are to unwell to continue at Hogwarts.'

'Thank you minister, but we all want to stay.'

'They all received rather disturbing letters this morning, I received some as well, which I was expecting.'

'Make copies headmaster and I will take them to the wizengamot.'

Harry nodded then pointed his wand at the letters, making duplicates then handed the minister the originals.

'Alright, one more thing before I go. During the Christmas school holidays, yes you can remain or you can go home, that is your choice. But you're parents and grandparents have all been explained the law and your choice. Your uncle's, Bill and Charlie, your aunt, Fleur have all agreed to either be with you or you can stay with them, again your choice. Just know this, none of this should have happened, especially to children. You all know the truth about the headmaster, you all know that it was not his fault that people died during the war. Yes it is true that most turned up for him, but Professor Potter did not want them here and actually told Professor Longbottom to stop contacting everyone. But Professor Longbottom only relayed that the headmaster was here, not that they should turn up. But you must know this, everyone that did turn up did so because they made the conscious decision to fight. Everyone, all of us knew that this fight was going to be long, hard and probably to the death. We accepted that but we wanted to do what was right, fight for our freedom. Do you have any questions or concerns?'

The Weasley children all looked at each other but shook their heads, 'Just remember, you can come to me at any time. Now why don't you head down and enjoy your weekend.'

'Thank you Professor, Minister,' Rose said then left with her cousins, Teddy lingering.

'So dad won't get into any trouble Minister?'

'No Teddy, everything your father did, everything I did is perfectly legal. So I suggest you follow the others and enjoy what's left of your weekend.'

Teddy looked at his father who nodded, that told Teddy what he wanted so he hugged his father before leaving.

'He's been very worried.'

'Yes, I could tell, but it's all good. Now, Ron naturally was fired, same thing happened to Arthur and Percy. We had a meeting and gave them the chance to work in magical maintenance, which they turned down and it was their only offer. They will be facing the wizengamot about their attack on you and I know Ron will do some time as he was an auror at the time. Arthur and George, well they might get a warning, they might do a year, it's hard to say right now. Molly and Audrey Weasley both filed complaints which were dismissed instantly, just like Hermione's was. The ministry has been overwhelmed with letters from parents all thanking me, thanking the governors and Minerva for appointing you and allowing you to put new rules in place, rules that should have been implemented years ago.'

'Yes, Minerva explained. I have my own opinion but tell me why they never did?'

'Ron and Hermione are part of the golden trio, heroes of the war, but all the Weasley's are also heroes of the war. The governors weren't sure that making them look bad would be good for our world. It was not about them losing their jobs this time, it was the support they knew they would not get. You are still known as the saviour and the one that killed Voldemort, and you were willing to die to make sure he was gone. So naturally everyone, or should I say almost everyone supports you. So once you asked about those laws to be changed or you would not take the job, they knew having the saviour asking for these changes would give them the support of the people.'

'Alright, I understand all that even though I wish I wasn't thought of like that. Now to today, when you read those lettings Kingsley, you'll probably feel like I did, disgusted that their parents would try to put the blame on them, innocent children. You are mentioned in the letters as well, about you rigging the veritaserum so I could lie.'

'Yes, I have received letters from them stating the same thing. Even though all this is legally finished there might be a way to make everyone hear the truth once and for all.'

'You wish to question me under veritaserum again, but in front of others?'

'Yes, but we'll test the potion first. I figured we could use Hermione and even Severus before you. Once all three of you are asked the same questions everyone will hear the truth.'

'Even though I'm sure Severus would agree, he missed a lot of what happened that night. Neville might be the perfect person to do this. He was the one that led us through the tunnel, he was the one that contacted everyone even after I told him not to. He also saw me a few times that night, just like he saw Hermione and Ron. Filius was also here, I never saw much of him through the night but he was involved.'

'So if you agree I will speak with Filius, Neville and Hermione about this, see what they say.'

'Is there a way you could do it here, with a few reporters to report what took place. I could explain to Hermione that if she does not agree to it then she will be fired. I can also explain that any teacher that was there that night that is still at Hogwarts has to agree to it as well.'

'Very clever Harry, once she turns you down, which we know she will, you will need to find another teacher for ancient runes.'

'I already have someone in mind, an old DA member actually who got the same scores at Hermione in her N.E.W.T.s. But this is a question I could do with an answer, how did you get them to agree to me taking this post when I never took my N.E.W.T.s?'

'You actually did more during the year leading up to the battle than you would have done in your N.E.W.T.s apart from potions. They realised that one subject wasn't that important to the position as headmaster. I'm sure you are receiving some private lessons to make up for those you missed,' Kingsley smirked making Harry laugh.

'I could, we've been a bit busy getting reacquainted, I'm sure you understand that.'

'I do, but I should go, so now you can unblock the floo. If you or the children have any more problems with them, don't hesitate to contact me.'

'Thank you Kingsley, but I believe she might finally realise that she can't do a thing and I am going to make sure that those kids are never alone with her.' Harry shook Kingsley's hand then watched him leave before placing normal enchantments on the fireplace. Harry sat behind his desk when Severus stepped it, 'It's all good, so I expect her to arrive any time.'

'She won't be able to resist causing trouble.'

'I know, but they suggested that Kingsley rigged the veritaserum. So we are going to do it again, here, with her, Neville, any staff that was here that night. Reporters will be present to report what had taken place. Kingsley suggested you, but at one time you were unconscious, so you did not see everything, plus you were not in the room of requirement when we turned up. I suggested Neville as he was in the thick of it all.'

'Draco was here even though he tried to stay out of the fight. I have a stock of veritaserum, but I'm sure they will want it checked or make new stock. I will have Kingsley and myself thoroughly check that potion if she does make one.'

'You won't need to, just make her drink it first,' Harry smirked.

'Oh you sometimes sound like a Slytherin my love, very sneaky and something I like.'

Harry moved around the desk and sat on the edge, while Severus stood just between his knees. They knew as it was the Headmasters office and during school hours that could not do more than hold hands. They did not want to give Hermione Weasley a reason to say they were acting unprofessional where children might see them. So they controlled themselves and just stayed close while they talked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry was again behind his desk, Severus in the seat facing the desk. They both had cups of tea in their hands when Hermione Weasley stepped out of the fireplace. She still looked furious but it seemed she was forcing herself to hold her tongue.

'Now you have returned Professor Weasley there is something I wish to discuss. Would you like to take a seat?'

'I'll stand thank you.'

'That's your decision. Right, I was speaking with the Minister earlier and we have decided something so we can put all this nasty situation to rest. The Minister along with one or two reporters will be questioning you, Professor Longbottom, me and any staff member that was here the night on the battle, under the influence of veritaserum. The questions will be from before and after the fight. Any staff member who refuses to submit will be fired. The Minister is setting it up and it will be on the Saturday after next.'

'Then I wish to make the potion since you are in a relationship with the potions master.'

'If you wish but Severus will have some on hand that will be checked by the Minister just as yours will be checked by Severus and the Minister. Now one more thing before you go, another new rule that has been implemented for any staff that is on notice. No student can be alone with those staff members, either another staff member must be present or the head boy and girl will be present. Now since you have not been here, you should get to your rounds.'

'What about my own children, surely I can be alone with them?'

'No, not while you are inside the walls of Hogwarts. You are a teacher, they are students, if I was on notice then I would have the same rules applied to me when it comes to my son.' Hermione glared again before turning and storming out of the rooms, Harry glanced up, 'If you could report back to me Nick, I would appreciate it.'

'It will be done Headmaster,' the ghostly image of nearly headless Nick bowed then disappeared through a wall.

'I was wondering how you were going to keep an eye on her at all times.'

'Not only is Nick helping, but Peeves, Helena and the Bloody Baron.'

'The Bloody Baron has never assisted anyone, not even the headmaster.'

'It seems since I am dating the head of his house he said he would do it as a favour to you.'

'You certainly have a presence about you Harry, something everyone is finally seeing.'

'Yes, I finally found myself, took a while but I like the new me and it seems you do as well.'

'Very much so. But since it is nearly lunch time, we should head down to lunch before she lies and decides to say we were shagging in the headmasters office.'

'If only we could Sev, then one of my fantasies would come true,' Harry smirked then vanished both their cups before joining hands. They made their way down through the school, again to smiles from the students. When they stepped into the great hall they saw Hermione at the Gryffindor table talking to her children who glanced over at Harry as he entered.

'Is there a problem?' Harry asked calmly.

Hermione straightened up, 'No problem headmaster, I was just speaking with my children.'

'Well let's leave the children to eat their lunch without a teacher hovering over them, shall we?' Harry held his hand out so it was facing the staff table. He smiled down at the Weasley children as Hermione stormed away, 'Enjoy your lunch.'

'Thank you Professor,' Rose smiled.

'How long do you give her?' Severus whispered as the two men approached the staff table.

'No longer than a day but if she does hold out until the following weekend it will be a miracle. By the way, I've been working on a new project and if I finish all the details I would like your opinion before it goes before the governors and the rest of the staff.'

'So it involves the school.'

'Yes, the school, and the staff, something I think will benefit this old historic school. I will show you everything after curfew since you are not on duty this evening.'

'Then I'll see you in your office after my rounds. When will the students and staff know about what is about to happen next weekend?'

'Kingsley is going to send out a letter to all students and staff, so I would say in the next day or so,' Harry moved closer to Severus and lowered his voice, 'Now I will explain to her what we decided.'

'I'm sure it will be amusing.'

Harry smirked then his face changed to hard again as he turned to face Hermione Weasley. 'This potion you will be making Professor, just so you understand, you will be drinking it first. But Professor Snape and the Minister have both assured me that they will be testing your potion along with Professor Snape's potion to make sure it is safe. So I would suggest you do not get distracted and make a mistake. I would hate for you to poison yourself,' Harry didn't wait for a response just turned back to his meal, 'So how are your students handling the extremely difficult potions that will be in their N.E.W.T.s?'

'Ah Headmaster, as always there are only a few that can make them to my standard. But to be honest, I would say half are satisfactory, the other half I would not give their potions to one of Hagrid's blast ended skrewts.'

'That bad are they?'

'It is a miracle they have not blown up my classroom or themselves. Teddy surprised me though, he has a natural talent with potions. The Magical Academy of Australia seems to have taught him well.'

'Oh Severus, sorry to disappoint you, but I taught my son potions. I found that I enjoyed brewing potions and since I did not have a snarky professor having a go at me every minute, I found them quite easy.'

Severus chuckled, 'You have certainly changed Harry, I always knew you had more to show.'

'It took me a while to find myself. Apart from missing some friends and of course you, I did like my time away, especially at first. Being away from here, everything that reminded me of that time gave me the time to put everything to rest. It was exactly what I needed. I was able to live an almost normal life. So even though I was recognised it was not like the recognition I get here.'

'Here is where Lord Voldemort lived, went to school and terrorised everyone. So the people here knew and experienced exactly what he was doing, overseas they just heard about it.'

'Yes, exactly, so even though I do get the extra attention here, I'm glad I returned. You are a big part of that.'

'I'm glad you returned as well, I missed seeing your messy raven hair sticking up all over the place. You would think that someone as powerful as you could at least get his hair to look tidy.'

Harry chuckled, 'But this is me Severus, if my hair was neat, then I don't believe anyone would recognise me. I have been described as a green eyed, I wear glasses and I'm a messy haired hero. I might have discarded the glasses, but the hair stays.'

'Do you know what your hair reminds me of?'

Harry smiled, 'I have an idea, but why don't you tell me.'

Severus moved closer, 'Like I have been running my hands through it while you've been kneeling down in front of me.'

Harry moaned softly, 'We can do that later if you wish, I do love the feel of your hands holding my head.'

'Then we will definitely do that. Now though, we have finished eating, let's take a walk around the grounds and see what students are breaking the rules.'

Harry chuckled as he stood up, 'You're on Severus,' Harry nodded and smiled to all his staff apart from Hermione and he received smiles from all again apart from Hermione. Harry and Severus walked down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, they gave the Weasley children as smile.

'We'll be out on the grounds if you require assistance,' Harry said as he past receiving smiles and nods from them before they made their way outside and onto the grounds of Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry explained his first idea to Severus and even though it was not really his thing, he did believe it was a good idea for Hogwarts and for the students. So Harry with the help from Severus worked on some different ideas that would benefit the students and staff. Once that was done, Harry would send notices to all house rooms and to the staff room so all would know what was going to be coming up at the end of the year. First he did need to talk to the staff as they will need to help. He was going to send out his noticed after the weekend.

On Friday afternoon, Harry was again at his desk when there was a knock on his office door.

'Come,' Harry called but kept writing, then he put his quill down, 'Ah Professor Weasley, what can I do for you this fine Friday afternoon?'

Hermione handed over some parchment, 'I realised I do not like being away from my husband.'

'This is your decision of course,' Harry summoned a form from one of his cabinets, filled it out, made copies. He sent one copy off to the ministry, he filed his copy then handed Mrs. Hermione Weasley her copy, 'Are you ready to leave now or do you still need to pack up your rooms?'

'Everything is done.'

Harry could see how much Hermione was trying to control her temper. He looked calm on the outside but his insides were jumping for joy. So he nodded and pointed to the fireplace, he did not even offer his hand, he knew she would ignore it.

'You brought this all on yourself you know. I could not believe how much you let him influence you. One of the smartest witches around and you went along with anything he wanted and what he wanted was wrong. I can honestly say that you disappointed me more than any other person. You used to have integrity, you used to stand up to anyone and stand up for what was right and what you believed in. Now you are just an extension of your husband, so much so that there is nothing of Hermione Granger left in you. I only hope that your children are young enough that they can find their true selves.'

Hermione was seething inside, but she realised she could not say at thing to Harry Potter. He had the support of the magical world, the support of the wizengamot, the minister, the governors, the support of the staff and students of Hogwarts. But the worse as far as she was concerned, he had the support of her own children. She turned and stepped into the fireplace, not even looking at Harry as she activated the floo.

Harry reset his enchantments before calling his owl down. He handed her the letter then watched as she took flight, then he left his office, heading down to dinner.

'Your face has relaxed, I can see the difference in you Harry. So what brought this on?' Severus asked.

'She's gone, handed in her resignation, then I told her exactly what I thought of her. I was polite of course, but she got the message. I'm just going to let the children know then I'll eat.'

'It's for the best,' Severus kissed Harry's cheek then walked up to the staff table while Harry went over to the Gryffindor table.

'I thought you should know that your mother handed in her resignation a few minutes ago.'

'She told us she was leaving; she hoped to see us at Christmas.'

'That is your decision; you can leave for the holidays or stay here. You're uncles and aunt has all said they will be there for all of you.'

'We got letters from Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie explaining how they will help with anything we might want. Thank you Professor, for all your help.'

'You're welcome, enjoy your dinner,' Harry turned and walked to the staff table but smiled at his son who had been watching him.

'So you're opinion Severus, do you see them ceasing all this?'

'Not completely but they will not do anything that could cause them to end up in jail. That letter the minister sent them about their children and grandchildren will keep them from going to far.'

'Yes, losing custody of their children would give them second thoughts on the whole situation. Molly and Arthur would never be allowed to see their grandchildren alone, they would only get supervised visits. Ah Severus, none of this should have happened and I do understand how they felt, at the beginning. But when they started to lie or make up stories about me that is when my feelings for them changed. When you are grieving it does make people do things you would not believe, but they went too far and refused to tell the truth. I was heartbroken when Sirius died but I never took my grief or anger out on anyone nor did I lie. Oh well, it is over now, I would like those children to finally have a stable life.'

'They will now Harry. So even though she is gone, the questions will still go ahead tomorrow?'

'Yes, that way the students, staff and the reporters will hear the truth for themselves. No one will not be able to say the minister rigged the results just because we happen to be friends. So after dinner we have our staff meeting then a relaxing night.'

'Not so relaxing, not if I have my way Harry.' Severus smirked then dished himself up some dinner but he chuckled at Harry's quiet moan, 'Ah Headmaster, you might be my boss and very powerful, but it seems I do have power over you. I am going to use that to my advantage.'

'I bet you will Sev,' Harry shook his head in amusement but his body was on fire thinking about what his partner is going to do to him later that night.

Harry was sitting at his desk, Severus on the small sofa beside it. There were other chairs around the room waiting to be filled. Within minutes the rest of the staff started to arrive.

'As I wrote in my note, this is not a normal staff meeting. I have come up with two ideas I would like to implement for Hogwarts. One is something a lot of students have asked for even before I was born, so Minerva explained to me. The other idea is a radical idea but one I believe could benefit everyone that works at Hogwarts. So before we get to that, please help yourself to either tea or a drink.'

Harry waved his hand at the tray with a large tea pot sitting on it, along with biscuits. There was also a bottle of Firewhiskey with glasses on another tray. Some went for tea and biscuits, others for a drink, Harry and Severus had a cup of tea.

'Right, the first will require a small amount of assistance from the staff. I would like to put a graduation ball to be held after the seventh year students receive their N.E.W.T. results. I believe the students and staff could have a good night, but going a little further. The seventh years only can invite a guest from outside the school, whether it's a boyfriend, girlfriend or even just a friend. The most staff will need to do is just check empty classrooms, the quidditch changing rooms or the bushes surrounding the black lake. But it will not be a ball like the yule ball, it will be more like a party. The students who had been studying for seven years can finally relax and enjoy themselves. The staff who also get quite stressed during test times need to let their hair down, so to speak. If you agree with this raise your hand,' Harry smiled as every member of staff raised their hand.

'Thank you, but now to my rather radical idea. This is something I have spoken with the minister about, we both agreed it would help the staff of Hogwarts. So I would like your opinion before I take it to the governors. And just so you know, Albus Dumbledore first came up with this idea when he first became headmaster, but the staff back then did not agree. As I look around at all of you, some are the same age I am, some are a little older. Now as I'm sure you all know that staff used to be older, not old where they could not do the job, just older. So this idea, I believe that if all staff had their own private small cottages connected to the castle then they should be able to have a wife, husband, partner, even children. Naturally they would be able to come and go from their private rooms, but I will enchant those fireplaces with your magical signatures only, which means you could not bring in other guests without my approval. So before you all leave to think this idea over, Mr. Malfoy, you are my age, you could have a family but still do your duty as the healer of Hogwarts, is that something that would interest you?''

Harry and Severus couldn't help the small chuckle they both let out at the looks on the staff's faces, they were almost identical, completely stunned.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'Headmaster, sorry but you took me by surprise here. When I first applied for this job I did believe I would have to leave when I felt it was time to have a family. So for me, to keep this job and have a family would be a dream come true.' Draco said.

'Mr. Longbottom, what do you think of this idea?'

'I have been seeing someone for a few years, but we never married because being the herbology teacher is my dream, she knows this so she supported me. So I only have one question, our partners could leave, so Hannah would be able to go to work, I won't need to be there when she leaves or returns?'

'No, you wouldn't, as I said, I will enchant your fireplaces to each of your magical signatures. So the fireplaces will only activate for those people.'

Little Filius Flitwick, the oldest teacher at Hogwarts stood up, 'As I am the oldest and a bachelor I wish to say that this idea of yours headmaster…' Filius smiled, 'is perfect. If it was implemented back when Albus suggested it then I would have had my own family a long time ago,' Filius looked around at the rest of the staff who all smiled and nodded, 'It seems you have your answer headmaster.'

Harry smiled at each member of staff, ''Thank you, if you have any concerns about either idea, please come to me before I see the governors on Monday. Severus did ask one questions in regards to having families, the children you might have. They will not be able to enter the castle, except at breakfast and dinner. They will have their own home and a small yard which again will be enchanted to give all of you privacy from the students.'

'That was my only concern, I would not like young children to disrupt the students studying for their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s,' Filius said.

'Then why don't you head out and enjoy your evening. Mr. Longbottom, could you remain please?'

'Of course headmaster,' Neville waited until all staff apart from Severus left, 'Something up Harry?'

'No, actually, just someone you need to see,' Harry stepped over to the door of his private rooms, opened them then laughed as Neville's mouth dropped open, 'I would like you to meet the new ancient runes teacher, Professor Hannah Abbott, Professor Abbott, Professor Longbottom, our herbology teacher.'

'Now he's just being a smart arse Neville. Why don't you two spend some time alone,' Severus said then waited as Neville and Hannah left the office, 'It seems you have a lot of work to do.'

'Yes, I do, but you know what Sev, I'm looking forward to it. So I think the first cottage should be for Neville and Hannah, but I will have to explain that they can't live together until they are married. That is one thing I'm sure the governors will insist on. Our world might be moving on but some old fashioned rules must be obeyed.'

'It wouldn't look good if our headmaster encouraged sex out of wedlock, now would it?'

'I think you are being the smart arse now Sev. Let's head into my rooms.'

'Now you're talking,' Severus bent down, scoped Harry up and over his shoulder making him laugh as they headed into the rooms at the back of the headmaster's office. 'I wish to speak with you about something now Harry.'

'Oh okay, I thought we were heading into the bedroom.'

'We will,' Severus took Harry's hand and they both sat down, 'Your idea and something that I would like,' Severus stared into Harry's eyes, 'I would like to marry you.'

'Oh shit,' Harry swallowed, then he noticed that Severus was nervous, 'Oh Sev, yes, of course I want to marry you, I just didn't think you were the type.'

'I never was, not until I fell in love with you.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, 'I love you, so much Sev,' Harry moved back, 'I will have to tell Teddy before anyone else.'

'Naturally, but there is one thing though. You are Harry Potter, saviour but also headmaster, this will be big news. Some might expect a very elaborate and public wedding and I think it's something we should do even if I would rather keep it private.'

'So would I, so tell me why you think we should go with a public wedding?'

'You have made great changes since you became headmaster, but as I said, you are still known as the saviour. I believe the people wish to see their hero happy and wish to witness it. But also it could be good for everyone to see that you are just a man that is just like everyone else, you found someone to share your life with and are now marrying. These people supported you Harry even when you left, which they do understand. I just think you should show your appreciating by having our wedding open to the public.'

Harry sat listening to Severus and at first he wasn't going to do it, 'You're right, all this could have been much worse if I didn't have their support. I might prefer a nice quiet and private ceremony, just like you would. But you are right so I will speak Kingsley, let him know and see what he has to say. If he believes our wedding should be seen by all, then so be it. Are you sure Sev, you are like me, you do not like that type of attention?'

'I don't believe we have a choice Harry, but I'm willing as long as I get to marry you.'

'Alright, I'll speak with Kingsley on Monday while I'm at the ministry. When we're married it means you will have to live in these rooms Sev, the headmaster always resides behind his office.'

'I know and I thought of that the moment I planned to ask you to marry me. So now that is sorted, how about we do what we were originally planning, fuck each other stupid.'

'I love the way your mind works Sev,' Harry and Severus held hands as they walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Harry and Severus stepped into the great hall, but they never went straight to the staff table, they stopped at the Ravenclaw table.

'Teddy, after dinner could you come to my rooms, there's something I need to discuss with you.'

'Is this about the questions you're going to be asked?'

'No, this is personal.'

'Oh, okay dad, I'll see you right after,' Teddy grinned then watched his father and partner walk away.

'What do you suppose that is about?' Victoire asked.

'No idea, but I suppose I'll find out later.'

Harry and Severus were eating while watching the students. 'In all the years I have sat here watching everyone in the room, I have never seen it so…normal. There are no fights, no yelling, I can't even see any students sneering at another.' Severus said as he glanced around at all the students.

'It seems the four houses have finally learned to get along. I know everyone is different, they have different personalities, so naturally they do not get on with others. But the occasional argument is all we see now. I have not seen any student due to magical fighting or muggle fighting.'

'I believe that has never happened before, usually the headmaster will have students sent to him for some type of muggle fighting. But I must say, it's a nice change, now we can concentrate on all the other problems students find themselves in.'

'Yes, like trying spells they shouldn't without supervision. Oh well, we can never have a perfect world, no matter how much we would like one.'

As Harry and Severus finished, Draco leant closer, 'We have a situation with a student and as headmaster you must be informed.'

'Oh, it's nothing serious or life threatening I hope?'

'Serious yes, life threatening no. A seventh year girl is pregnant. Her only concern is how to stay so she can do her N.E.W.T.'

'Then I will speak to her and try to work something out. Does the father of the child know?'

'Yes, they came to see me together, apart from being worried that they might have to leave, they are extremely happy.'

'Then I will work on something so they can stay until the end of the year. Thank you for informing me Draco. If you can send me a note with their next appointment, I will meet them in the hospital wing.'

'Yes Headmaster.'

Harry and Severus left the table and walked towards the doors, Teddy joining them. They never spoke, Teddy knew there would be no use until they had some privacy.

'Okay, I was worried, nervous, anxious, then downright scared, what's this all about?'

Severus and Harry smiled, 'It's all good, we just hope you think so as well.'

'Good, okay, so tell me.'

'Severus asked me to marry him and I said yes.'

'Wow,' Teddy's mouth dropped open making Harry and Severus chuckle. They could see this has really thrown Teddy for a spin, they could also tell that he never imagined this was going to happen.

Now the wizarding world will know what is going on with their hero.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Right after breakfast the following morning, every student remained in their seats, every staff member that was not at the battle of Hogwarts also remained in their seats. Harry led Severus, Filius, Neville, Hannah and Draco to the seats that had been set up in front of the staff table facing the students. Two reporters were standing by, Kingsley and the head auror Gawain Robards handed the six staff members a small vial, they placed three drops of the potion into their mouths then Kingsley amplified he's voice.

'Let's start with you Neville. When Harry arrived at Hogwarts on the night of the battle, what did he say?

'That he needed to find something that would help stop you-know-who.'

'Did he tell you what this something was?'

'He didn't know, all he knew was it had something to do with Ravenclaw and it was somewhere in the castle, and it was small, easily concealed.'

'Who was with you and Harry in the room of requirement?'

'All the DA and a few other students who were hiding.'

'Did Harry arrive alone?'

'No, Hermione and Ron were with him, they were always with him.'

'What happened next?'

'After Harry mentioned he was looking for something that was connected to Ravenclaw Luna mentioned the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Harry asked to be taken up to Ravenclaw tower so he could see what it looks like. Cho offered but Ginny thought Luna should show Harry.'

'Why would Ginny say Luna and not Cho?'

'Ginny liked Harry and Cho was Harry's ex-girlfriend, she was jealous.' All the students in the great hall laughed, even some of the staff still at their table laughed.

'Did you see Harry again after he went to Ravenclaw tower?'

'Yes, back in the room of requirement.'

'Who was there then?'

'Members of the order of the phoenix and more of the DA, the ones that had already left Hogwarts and were no longer students.'

'Why were they there?'

'I notified them that Harry was at Hogwarts.'

'Did Harry ask you to tell anyone?'

'No, he said to stop calling people when he found out what I was doing.'

Kingsley moved down the aisle, 'Where we're you when Harry first arrived at Hogwarts?'

'In my office which was the Headmasters office at the time,' Severus said.

'Did you know Harry was inside the castle?'

'Yes.'

'Did you inform the death eaters that Harry was here?'

'No.'

'When did you see Harry?'

'I got word from Amycus Carrow that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade, so I had all the students report to the great hall. I asked for them to come forward if they knew of his whereabouts, Harry stepped out and confronted me. We were about to fight but Minerva moved in front of Harry.'

'What did you do then?'

'We dueled, I killed two death eaters before escaping.'

'Did you see Harry again?'

'In the shrieking shack after Nagini attacked me.'

'What did he do?'

'He tried to stop my neck from bleeding.'

'What did you do?'

'Told him to take them, I wanted him to take my memories. I was slipping into unconsciousness, but he needed to know the truth.'

Kingsley moved to Filius next, asked a few questions, then he moved Draco after that. He moved on to Hannah who only saw Harry once in the room of requirement until he confronted Voldemort in the great hall.

Kingsley stepped in front of Harry and when that happened the hall fell completely silent. Everyone. Whether staff or student sat straighter in their seats.

'When you found out that Neville was contacting people, what did you say?'

'Told him to stop.'

'Why?'

'This was my fight, it was between Voldemort and I, no one else should be involved.'

'Why would you believe it was your fight and not everyone's?'

'I was the chosen one.'

'Was the prophecy real?'

'Yes.'

'When did you hear it?'

'Right after Sirius died, at the end of my fifth year. Dumbledore sent me back to his office, he showed me his memory of when the prophecy was made, it had been spoken in his presence.'

'Tell us what the prophecy said?'

'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'

'Did you want help fighting Lord Voldemort?'

'No, I kept saying I would do it alone, it was my fight. I was the chosen one.'

'Did anyone abandoned you so you could do it alone?'

'No, they wouldn't. No matter what I said no one would leave.'

'Did Ron and Hermione leave you?'

'No, they refused, they wanted to help.'

'Did you expect deaths?'

'Yes.'

'Whose?'

'Mine.'

Kingsley walked back to Neville, 'When was the last time you saw Harry before he killed Voldemort?'

'Outside on the grounds.'

'Did he speak to you?'

'Yes.'

'What did he say?'

'That he was going to be out of sight for a while.'

'Did you think he was going to surrender to Voldemort?'

'No, Voldemort asked Harry to surrender to stop more deaths but I didn't think Harry would go to him.'

'Did anyone believe Voldemort?'

'No.'

'Harry did surrender to Voldemort, do you know why?'

'To sacrifice himself to save all of us.'

'He was willing to die in the hope you would live?'

'Yes.'

Kingsley moved again, 'What did your memory reveal that Harry needed to know?'

'That Harry lived with a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him. That he had to die if the Voldemort was ever able to be killed.'

'Did your memory reveal that he would survive the killing curse for the second time?'

'No, I did not know he would survive.'

'Did Albus believe Harry would survive?'

'He was not positive.'

'So Harry surrendered to Voldemort in the belief he would die?'

'Yes.'

Kingsley moved again, 'If you had a choice, would you have fought Voldemort alone, with no one else assisting you?'

'Yes.'

'Did you ask anyone for help in fighting Voldemort or his death eaters?'

'No, yes, I asked Helena Ravenclaw for assistance but not to fight.'

'What did you ask the ghost of Ravenclaw?'

'About the diadem, if she knew where it was.'

'Did she know?'

'Yes, she knew where it was and who hid it.'

'Who was that?'

'Tom Riddle.'

'Voldemort?'

'Yes.'

'Did you ever ask any of the Weasley family for help?'

'No.'

'Even though I am asking the questions without being given the truth potion. I would like everyone to hear your answer. Did you ask me, as an auror and friend to assist in any way, Harry?'

'No.'

Kingsley and Gawain handed the six another potion which would counter act the truth potion. As the six staff members that had been questions stood, the students and staff all applauded but so did the minister, the head auror and the reporters. The great hall was a noise of cheers, applause and whistles, with a lot of students yelling out thank you to those six that helped secure their freedom.

Harry, Severus, Neville, Draco, Hanna, Filius and Kingsley smiled and bowed to the students and staff of the great hall.

'There is one more thing I would like to do, with the Headmaster's permission,' Kingsley said.

'Um, okay, should I be nervous?' Harry asked but the students all laughed.

'I would like to show a few memories of that night, mine, Neville's, Severus' and yours.'

Harry looked around at all the students, some looking surprised, others were expectant. Then he looked at Severus and Neville who nodded, so Harry summoned the pensieve.'

'Let's start with Neville's from the time you arrived. Neville, if you would remove that memory.'

Neville smiled at Harry then placed the memory in the pensieve. Harry moved his wand over it bringing the memory out for all to see. The students and staff in the great hall were mesmerized as they watched Neville's memory. After that was Kingsley's memory, then Severus' from when he was attacked to Harry trying to save him. When everyone watched Harry staring at the pensieve they were wondering if he was going to show his memory.

Finally Harry placed the memory in the pensieve. It showed Harry trying to argue with everyone who had turned up. It showed Harry in Ravenclaw tower, it showed Harry fighting his way towards the room of requirement. It showed flying to escape the fiend fyre, it showed the shrieking shack and Severus being attacked. It showed Harry watching Severus' memory and they saw exactly how scared Harry was after he heard he had to die.

There was not a sound to be heard as they watched Harry Potter's memory. Everyone saw how he stepped into the forbidden forest, then loud gasps of shock was heard as everyone saw Harry standing with his dead parents, his dead godfather and another man that Harry had come to care about. It fell silent again as Harry approached Voldemort, unarmed and allowed himself to be struck down. More gasps from students and staff as Harry spoke with Albus Dumbledore before Harry returned to the living. They watched as Harry was tortured by Voldemort, then the fighters at the castle heard that Harry was dead.

They watched as Harry appeared out of nowhere and spoke with Voldemort. Everyone was mesmerized as they watched a very calm Harry Potter and an angry Voldemort talk before they finally lifted their wands with Voldemort falling dead. When the memory finished the hall exploded into applause, whistles, cheers and they started to chant Harry's name. Harry looked around at all his students, his staff, all he saw was admiration. Harry bowed to everyone before he allowed the reporters to leave and the students to enjoy the rest of their day.

Harry knew from that moment on, the talk would be on what they had witnessed. The Battle of Hogwarts and the death of Lord Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter, their saviour.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'I'm glad that is over.'

'It is Harry, so you can relax. Even though I was not expecting you to show that whole memory, it was good. The story will be out first thing tomorrow. Now what did you wish to speak to me about?'

Harry went behind his desk, Severus in his usual spot beside the desk, Kingsley and Gawain took the two seats in front of the desk.

'Severus has asked me to marry him.'

'Congratulations,' Kingsley and Gawain shock both Harry and Severus' hand, but Kingsley hugged Harry making him and Severus laugh.

'Severus thought that since everyone has supported me from when I left until I returned that as a way to show our appreciating is that our wedding should be open to the public. Both of us naturally would like a private and quiet ceremony but we realised that I would not even be here if everyone did not support me. But before we decided we wanted your opinion.'

'Then in my opinion you would be doing the right thing having an open ceremony. I know a lot of people would understand if you kept it private, but it will show them that you do appreciate their loyalty and support.'

'That's settled then which means we will have to plan it so it falls during the end of the school year break. Hogwarts is the only place big enough to hold that many people. But it would be too hard on the aurors and hit wizards to make sure no one slipped into the school if it was during the school year.'

'Yes, I would not have enough staff to control that many guests. But naturally we will be here as a precaution.'

'Thank you Mr. Robards, we all know that I have not made everyone happy. I would not like any guests to be injured. I am planning on explaining to the governors so they will know that no funds will be taken from the school. Severus and I are paying for everything, including the food. I will just have the house elves prepare it.'

'Then I don't see any problem apart from complaints saying they could not see anything due to the thousands of people that are here,' Kingsley laughed as Harry and Severus groaned, because they realised that doing this would mean a very public display in front of most of the magical world in this country, some will come from other countries. So they will need to stand on a raised platform so every person will get to see their hero Harry Potter marry the man he loves, Severus Snape.

HPSSPHSSHPSSHPSS

As Harry and Severus started working on their plans, Harry thought he would have Teddy as his best man, Severus was going to have Draco as his. But they also wanted someone to give them away even though it was not necessary. They decided on one person who they were both close to and she would give them both away. Kingsley as Minister agreed to conduct the ceremony.

Harry had spoken with the governors the following morning about his two idea's for Hogwarts and how he had the support of the entire staff. They approved Harry's idea's and let him know he could go ahead as it would benefit the school. They realised they could keep teachers for a long time, not like now when the younger ones had to leave to have their family.

Then Harry explained about his marriage and how the wedding would be held on the grounds of Hogwarts to accommodate the amount of people that would turn up. But Harry did explain that no funds would be coming from Hogwarts, and that Harry and Severus were paying for everything. They approved then congratulated him.

Harry spoke with the couple who were expecting a child. It was agreed that between all the staff and friends, even the headmaster himself, they could care for the child while the students took their tests. The parents themselves would take turns caring for their child while the other studied or concentrated in class, the other would take notes in class.

One thing that did surprise Harry even though he never showed it, any visit to Hogsmeade went without incident. None of the Weasley's turned up, they never received any more threatening letters. Even the children did not receive any letters unless they were normal mail from their parents asking how everything was going.

'It seems they understand that they have no support left.'

'Yes, it does Sev, but I'm pleased that the children are all okay. I was worried it would affect their studies, but it hasn't and now all the cousins are finally close. I do understand their anger and grief, but they just went too far.'

'Yes, they did, but that is all in the past now, we have a wedding to finish arranging.'

'This is going to be huge isn't it Sev?'

'Oh yes, people will come from far and wide to see us marry. So you need to pull out everything you have so you don't show you're scared of displaying yourself in public like we are about too.'

'Don't make me nervous Sev, I'm trying not to think about all that.'

Severus laughed, but he realised that even though Harry was very sure of himself now, he was still insecure when it comes to being the centre of attention.

Harry could not believe how well the school was running, hardly any trouble for any student. The young couple ended up with a baby boy and after a few days of rest for the mother, everyone started to take turns looking after little Elijah. What surprised most was the headmaster had taken it upon himself to take Elijah most. When the tests started, again Harry would be the one to look after the baby boy. Severus helped when he could but since he never a lot to do with children that young. He would mainly watch while Harry fed and changed the baby, as their parents were in the great hall doing their tests for their N.E.W.T.s.

The party Harry had organised after the graduation ceremony was a fun time. Elijah's parents had presented Harry and the staff of Hogwarts with gift certificates for their favourite shops. None of them knew how these two students found out which staff liked which shop, but all of them appreciated the gesture. During the party, the seventh years let their hair down and partied, but so did the staff.

Minerva McGonagall had turned up early on the day of Harry and Severus' wedding. She couldn't help laughing at how nervous those two men were. They could go through life threatening events, be strong and confident. But now they were both a mess due to nerves of standing in front of thousands of people watching while they committed themselves to each other.

Harry was in magnificent emerald green silk robes that were elegant and long, with a touch of gold and red around the edges. Severus went for black robes but these were anything like the ones he used to wear. They were also silk and elegant, with a touch of silver and green decorating the edges. Harry and Severus thought a small colour to show their houses. So even people from two houses such as Gryffindor and Slytherin could end up friends, if not more.

The crowds started to arrive early, the raised platform that stood near the black lake and was decorated in the colours of Hogwarts. A long thin covered marquee went from the doors of Hogwarts to the middle of the grounds. Which was where Harry and Severus would walk hand in hand down the long white carpet that led to the platform.

When the music started, Minerva walked down in the centre with Teddy and Draco, she had her arm through both. They waited until she took a seat right in front, then Teddy and Draco stepped up on the raised platform, one went to the left, one went to the right. Everyone turned to see Harry and Severus, their hands joined as they slowly walked between the crowed. Everyone couldn't help applauding and cheering, making the two men smile even if they felt very uncomfortable with all eyes on them.

Harry and Severus slowly moved up the steps to stand in front of the Minister for Magic. He spoke of their hardship, of their suffering, of their friendship, of their loneliness, then of their love and how they finally found their true love, their soul mate. With amplified voices, Harry and Severus turned to face each other and spoke their words that would join them forever in this life but it would also keep them joined when they left this world.

Draco handed Severus a ring, he slipped that onto Harry's finger, then kissed it. Teddy handed Harry a ring, he slipped it onto Severus' finger then kissed it. Kingsley announced them bonded partners and as the two men moved towards each other, the crowd fell silent. The moment their lips met, every person raised their wands into the air, sending sparks of colour, every colour of the rainbow shot into the sky. The saviour and his love were joined, heart, body and soul and would remain so forever.

The end:


End file.
